The Final Story
by GoldenRose29
Summary: It has been six years since Sofia became the Story Keeper. Now she is fifteen and all grown up. But trouble arises for the princess when her parents betroth her to an awful prince. Will Sofia follow her heart or her head? What conflicts will arise as the princess struggles to end her final story? Will Sofia's own story have a happy ending?
1. A Ball

Chapter One: A Ball

Sofia stumbled through a hidden door and pushed a tapestry out of the way, mulling over what she would do. This had to be her toughest story yet. How do you prepare a woman for death?

Sofia opened the story book and analyzed the words. Bethany was an old widow who was living alone in a one room house. Her husband had died from a plague that had swept her kingdom which had also taken the queen. Her son was a knight and she hadn't seen him since he left ten years ago. And now Bethany was dying and Sofia didn't know what to do.

"Princess Sofia! There you are!" Baileywick called. Sofia spun around. "Where have you been?"

"I was…flying with Mercy," Sofia hastily said. It wasn't a complete lie. She _did_ go flying with Mercy. To the kingdom Amalgamate.

"Well you have only two hours to get ready so I would hurry to your room if I were you. Your lady maids are going hysteric," Baileywick rattled and checked his pocket watch.

"Uh, why do I need to get ready?" Sofia wondered.

"For the royal ball tonight. For your sibling's eighteenth birthday?" Baileywick prompted.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that!" Sofia exclaimed and started running to her room. "Thanks Baileywick!"

* * *

"Baileywick told us everything and I can't believe you forgot about my birthday!" Amber dramatically cried, flinging herself onto a nearby couch, her purple and gold lace skirt falling perfectly around her.

" _Our_ birthday," James added, looking dashing in his purple jacket and cream pants.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Sofia explained as she smoothed her purple skirt that overlaid the gold under-skirt. Amber rolled her eyes and straightened the gold bow that rested on the back of Sofia's hips. She sent her older sister a smile of gratitude. Miranda shushed them, then turned back to her husband as the family waited for the trumpets to announce their royal entrance.

"You better have remembered to have gotten me a present. If you didn't, I'll have Daddy throw you in the dungeons," Amber whisper threatened as the trumpet fanfare started and the double golden doors that led to the ball room were flung open.

King Roland II entered, his golden crown catching the light perfectly from its perch atop his ginger head. Queen Miranda was clinging to his arm, looking radiant in a sapphire blue gown. James followed closely, his many golden tournament awards sparkling on his jacket. He too wore a crown, a prince crown, but still a crown. Amber walked next to her twin, waving perfectly at all the party goers, strutting when she caught a knight glance down at her large lace covered chest. Sofia stumbled slightly down the marble steps as she followed her family. When they reached the base a waltz began to play. Roland turned and took Amber's hand while James took Miranda's. Sofia smiled as they lead the first waltz of the twins' eighteenth birthday ball.

A tap on her shoulder told her to turn around. Zander, wearing a tradition deep red vest, revealing a tan six pack, and black harem pants with a small turban resting on his black haired head, grinned up at her from his respectful bow. Sofia barley stifled a laugh. She knew Zander wasn't doing this because he was into her because his wife was standing right behind him. A frosty looking blue haired princess from Freezenburg.

Hildegard was looking ravishing in a belly showing sapphire blue top and matching silk skirt. A thin silver and sapphire filled tiara that sprouted three red feathers from the tip rested on her flowing locks. Sofia smiled at the golden band around her finger. The wedding had been a spectacle in Tangu, about three months ago. Though the marriage had been arranged by their parents because of a drought in the desert kingdom, both royals had been so in love that they hadn't cared.

And now the seventeen year old king-in-training was grinning up at her, asking her to dance, because she was lonely and didn't like dancing with strangers. So, with a thankful smile at the pair, Sofia took his hand and allowed herself to be swirled around on the marble dancing floor.

After the waltz was over Sofia drifted towards some of her friends. Ruby and Jade were munching on tiny cakes in the buffet. Sofia laughed as Jade sprinkled crumbs on her voluminous skirt. The corset around her torso was pulled so tight that her lips were turning slightly blue. Ruby, meanwhile, was wearing a simple red gown with gold ribbon trim. Her dark locks were piled on top of her head in a stylish up-do.

"This is really hard to do," Jade grumbled as she swiped crumbs off her lacy dress.

"Why do think there was an entire unit on ball etiquette, with a full day dedicated to eating in a ball gown, at Royal Prep," Sofia laughed.

"Maybe you should give me tips," Jade joked. Ruby laughed and scarfed another cake in one bite so she wouldn't get crumbs on her dress. Suddenly, Sofia noticed that there was someone approaching them. Sir Walter, a young and very handsome knight, walked slowly up to the three girls.

"Can I help you, Sir Walter?" Sofia asked the young knight. He had dressed up perfectly for the occasion in a deep green jacket with his brown hair swished to the side.

"I was, uh, wondering if Miss Jade would like to dance?" he forced out. Sofia arched her brown brow and turned to her friend who was, surprisingly, blushing.

"Of course," Jade breathed softly and took his outstretched hand. Together, they drifted to the floor and were consumed by the many dancing couples. Sofia just stared in wonder.

"When did they meet?" Sofia asked Ruby, desperate to know the whole story.

"Sir Walter was riding through our village one day and stopped at the well for a drink. But he couldn't figure out how to work the pulley system. Luckily, Jade was there to help him," Ruby explained, smiling at the swirling couple.

"You mean make fun of him," Sofia amended. Ruby laughed in agreement, though her dark eyes were following a purple coated blond who was making his rounds with all the woman.

"Why do you keep looking at James?" Sofia inquired. Ruby blushed.

"I'm not," she protested. Sofia titled her head, a knowing smile gracing her lips. "Okay, okay. I want to dance with James."

"I see," Sofia said in triumph and glanced at her brother. She stared at him till he met her eyes. His eyes drifted from her to Ruby and his stance relaxed. With a determined air, he strode to the pair of girls.

"It is so nice to see you Ruby," James gasped when he stood in front of them. "All the girls are so fake. Do you want to dance?"

"Why me?" Ruby gasped, stunned and blushing immensely.

"You're nice. And maybe you can help me fend off the rabid prince seeking prima donnas," James explained, shrugging as he flashed that adorable side grin of his. Ruby laughed and let him take her arm.

Now Sofia was all alone at the buffet table. She slowly drifted to a corner and watched Amber flit from boy to boy. Zander and Hildegard were dancing elegantly next to James and Ruby, who were waltzing very close together as Roland gave them an approved look. Jade was sitting on a bench, chatting with Sir Walter.

Sofia sighed with a small smile and pulled out her storybook, her mind beginning to mull over possible ways to finish the story with a happy ending. Bethany clearly was not at peace. But what could be bothering her?

Sofia flipped to the painting of her saying good bye to her son for the last time. The pain on Bethany's face was clear. She traced the tears on the old woman's face and suddenly understood. Bethany wanted to see her son again. But Charles, her son, was a knight in the kingdom Amalgamate. And she didn't know if he was on a mission or was stationed at the castle.

"Really, I know balls are dull things, but that doesn't mean you have to read a book," a deep voice teased. Sofia jumped and her book fell to the floor. Prince Hugo stood before her. He chuckled at her reaction and snatched her book from the floor. " _The Widow's Tale_. Sounds like a very depressing book."

"It is," Sofia agreed as she took it back.

"Then why are you reading it?" Hugo laughed and leaned on the wall next to her. He had grown very handsome and had even more medals from tournaments than James. As of late, Hugo's charming grin and dark teasing eyes had invaded her dreams. She tried very hard not to think about her latest one that had awoken her in a sweat. A dream where Hugo was even closer than he was now. Her cheeks flushed at the memory.

Sofia ignored the fresh smell wafting off of the prince of Amalgamate and turned her eyes back to her book. Wait. Hugo was the prince of Amalgamate! Hugo could help her find Charles!

"Hugo, I need your help with something," Sofia started. "I need to find a knight from your kingdom Sir Charles is his name. It's very important."

"Why do you need to find him? An old lover, perhaps?" Hugo smirked.

"No, it's not that."

"Are you going to tell me at all?" Hugo teased.

"It's his mother. She's all alone and she's dying. And she wants to see her son again before she goes," Sofia admitted.

"Oh." Hugo's mood turned somber.

"So, you'll help me?"

"Sure. I… I know what it's like to have your parent die. Sir Charles will want the chance to… say goodbye."

"Oh, Hugo. I'm so sorry. I forgot that your mother died from the plague." Sofia mentally kicked herself.

"It's okay. I didn't really know her. I was talking about my dad. He's really sick."

"I'm so sorry Hugo," Sofia sighed and placed her dainty hand on Hugo's arm. His dark and suddenly damp eyes gazed thankfully in her kind blue ones.

"Come over tomorrow. We can talk to Charles then," Hugo promised.

"Thanks," Sofia told him. Suddenly Hugo's dark eyes hardened as he spotted something over her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with Hugo's older brother, Prince Axel.

"Hey, baby bro. I hope you don't mind if steal this princess away to dance, do ya?" Axel asked, a smirk twisting his lips in a cruel way. Hugo frowned.

"Excuse me?" Sofia interrupted, not used to being ignored or treated like she wasn't there, especially by a prince. Axel didn't even turn. He just grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. Sofia's eyes caught her Dad's. He looked pleased. Pleased that such an important prince was paying attention to the village girl turned princess. Sofia swallowed the rejection on her tongue and allowed herself to be taken to the floor.

Axel spun her around and around, laughing all the while. His predatory stare made her feel like a deer being chased by a hunting party. Sofia slowly began to notice the many stares upon them, including her family's eyes. She gulped and gave a big grin, hoping she was fooling everyone. But really, his touch was too firm and too bold, his hands sweaty and meaty, and he smelled like a wet dog.

"Was my baby brother bothering you, Princess?" Axel asked her after the dance as he led her to a small bench for two. Sofia sat and nearly gasped as the pain in her feet lessened.

"No, not at all," she assured the bossy prince.

"You should let me know if he is. I don't want my brother socializing with maidens he can't wed. He'll only make a fool out of himself," Axel protested and Sofia blushed then crinkled her brow. Why couldn't Hugo marry her? Neither of them was engaged. Not that she had thought about Hugo marrying her.

"Thank you," Sofia said, standing, hoping to make a break for the buffet table and the secret door behind the tapestry. But Axel stood as well.

"Perhaps you would like to leave this loud party and go somewhere more _private_ ," Axel whispered in her ear, holding her hands captive, pressing closer and closer. Sofia gasped at his boldness and took a step back. But Axel followed. She smelled wine on his breath.

"Prince Axel," Sofia began.

"Why are you afraid of me? Did my brother say something?" Axel growled, his right hand stroking her loose curls. "You really are very pretty for a village girl." She swatted his hand away and backed up, freezing when she hit the wall behind her.

"Axel, stop."

"So pretty. I wonder what you would look like sitting on a queen's thrown. Wearing Amalgamate's traditional colors," Axel purred and leaned in. Dread filled Sofia's stomach. This was extremely inappropriate. Dancing with Axel in a room filled with people was one thing. Kissing one in front of a room filled with people was quite another. No one would marry her if people knew she had kissed Axel. They would consider her his. And Sofia didn't want to be his.

Just as his lips descended Axel was ripped away and spun around. He nearly fell over, he was so drunk. But Hugo continued to hold his older brother's arm in a death grip, his eyes throwing daggers at the sputtering red head.

"What are you doing?" Axel yelled and cursed as Hugo squeezed tighter.

"Saving you from ruining our kingdom's reputation. Do you know what people would think if they say you kissing someone you aren't engaged to? Especially considering she's a princess?" Hugo shot back. Though he wasn't yelling, his words were still powerful. Sofia placed a hand on her heart, fingers stroking her amulet, as she watched the brothers bicker.

"What would they think?" Axel repeated, a laugh in his voice. "That I could be doing much worse!"

"We're done. I knew we shouldn't have come. I knew you would try something like this. You always do," Hugo growled.

"Just because you're a prude doesn't me I have to be," Axel shot back. Then he turned to Sofia. His leering gaze made her freeze. "I'll see you soon, _princess_." Then he walked away, confidence and cruelty flowing off of him. Hugo glared after his brother before turning back to the princess still frozen like a statue.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, truly concerned. Only a flicker of the fire remained.

"Yes…yes, I think so," Sofia stuttered, nodding slowly, beginning to breath. "Did anyone…did anyone see?"

"I don't think so. I only noticed because I was keeping a close eye on my brother. He likes to disappear when he has a pretty girl in his clutches," Hugo assured her and Sofia nodded, shivering slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"As long no one saw me, I will be," Sofia responded, straightening up and taking a deep breath. If Axel had ruined her family's reputation then she would be to blame. They would get no respect from the neighboring kingdoms. "Thank you."

"Anytime, princess," Hugo said as he bowed. Then he followed his brother out of the ballroom, towards the carriage that would take them home.

Sofia sighed a sigh of relief and walked back over to the buffet table. A quick look told her no one was watching her. All eyes were on the darling of the royal family, Princess Amber, as she flittered with every man she could find, face flushed red from the wine. Sofia's pale hand reached behind the tapestry outlining the royal family tree and pressed against a brick. The wall slid open and Sofia slipped inside, walking through the darkness, trying to forget everything that just happened.


	2. A Proposal

**So, in this story Hugo is about the same age as Sofia (15) and Axel is around 18, like Amber and James. Also, it's come to my attention that I failed to let you guys know who Mercy is. She's Minimus's daughter and Sofia's new horse since he died a few years ago. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Proposal

Sofia walked down to breakfast with a skip in her step. Her plain blue dress hit her mid-shin and was covered with her purple jacket. Her brown hair was pulled into a simple braid down her back and her pink amulet rested right over her heart. Black boots were tied tightly to her feet and her hand was carrying her purple bag filled with anything and everything she might need, including the umbrella her Aunt Tilly had given her just before she died.

James was already in the dining room, shoveling pancakes into his mouth as he read an official document. When James turned fourteen he began to help his father with his work, so that he would be prepared for his reign. And, ever since, James had become a more responsible and a more stressful prince.

Amber was absent from breakfast but that didn't surprise Sofia. After any big party she stayed in bed all day, sleeping of all the wine she had drank the night before. Sofia just hoped she hadn't done anything too crazy last night.

Sofia sat in her seat and began to eat her pancakes when the door opened and Baileywick entered, walking unusually fast. But Sofia didn't notice. She was too busy mentally writing out how she would explain to Charles that his mother was dying.

"Princess Sofia," Baileywick called. "Your mother and father request your presence in the King's private study."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you," Sofia said as she stood up. Curiosity and a slight bit of nervousness raced through her veins. Why would both her parents need to see her? And in her father's private study? Did they know about last night? Would they blame her?

Sofia slowly pushed open the grand oak door and entered the study. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with records and history. A portrait hung on the back wall, a painting of the man sitting behind the grand oak desk in the middle of the room. Sofia's father, King Roland II. Next to him, sitting in a slightly less fancy chair, was his beautiful wife, Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda.

"Mom, Dad," Sofia began, walking into the room slowly, "what's going on?" The answer to her question stood up.

"Hello again, princess," Prince Axel said in his snooty tone as he rose from one of the two chairs facing Sofia's parents. Sofia gaped for a moment before she remembered what was expected of her. She dipped into a low curtsy.

"Hello again, Prince Axel. How…odd to see you here so early in the morning," Sofia responded, silently praying for a way out.

"Well, I like to get going as soon as the sun rises," Axel responded, a smirk on his face. Sofia wondered why he wasn't in bed with a headache, especially since he had mostly likely had more to drink then Amber. Then she realized that he must drink _very_ often. Disgust curdled the milk sloshing around in her stomach.

"I guess we should inform the young princess of the purpose of your visit, Prince Axel," Roland suggested. Axel smiled and sat down again. Sofia perched on the seat next to him, extremely uncomfortable.

"Prince Axel has come to ask for your hand in marriage, Sofia," Miranda told her slowly, as if afraid the news may knock her over. And it nearly did. Sofia gasped and lost all air in her lungs. Sweat began to bead on her face and pink stained her cheeks.

"What?" she gasped.

"He believes the marriage would benefit both countries," Roland said. "That we could finally be trade partners."

"But…But I'm only fifteen," Sofia protested, still trying to wrap her head around it all. Marriage. To Axel! This had to be a dream. A nightmare.

"I've known village girls who got married at thirteen. You should count yourself lucky," Axel told her, his lustful eyes sweeping over her body. Goosebumps erupted on her flesh.

"Sofia, I understand it is a lot to take in, but be reasonable," Roland began.

"Reasonable!" Sofia shouted, "You said I would never have to enter an arranged marriage! That I could marry for love!"

"Yes, but-" Roland began again.

"What about Amber! She's an actual princess!" Sofia interrupted.

"We suggested that but Prince Axel will only take you," Miranda said, silencing her daughter.

"And if I don't get you then I'm afraid I will have no choice but to invade Enchancia. You do have the best farm land," Axel inputted.

"You…would invade our kingdom. Just because of me," Sofia gasped.

"Yes. And I would win. Amalgamate's military is much larger than Enchancia's," Axel replied smugly. Sofia gulped. "And this really is the best offer you're going to get. You're only a village girl, despite the pretty jewels on your head."

"I…I…I," Sofia stuttered as she struggled for words.

"I can see I've left you speechless," Axel said triumphantly.

"Prince Axel, could you please give us a moment to speak alone?" Roland requested, smothering his anger.

"Of course. I shall be waiting outside in your gardens," Axel said, winked at Sofia, and left the room. Roland collapsed in his chair while Sofia let her silent tears fall.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. You don't have to marry him," Miranda said and walked around the desk to kneel before her daughter. She stroked her hair and Sofia leaned into the embrace. "I promise, we'll find another way."

"No, Mom," Sofia stated firmly and pulled back. She wiped her eyes and looked at her dad, determination straightening her spine. "Axel is right. We _would_ lose if Amalgamate's army attacked us. Our military is not equipped to stop theirs. This is the only way to preserve the peace."

"Sofia," Miranda started.

"It's my duty as a princess," Sofia interrupted. Roland nodded, proud and relived.

"I will fetch Prince Axel and we will make it official," he said and stood. "But I am so sorry that peace has to come at the cost of your happiness." Then he left. Miranda petted her daughter's hands.

"You'll be well provided for. Amalgamate is a lovely kingdom, with fantastic tournaments, and ice rinks," Miranda babbled to fill the silence. "And I'll only be a carriage ride away, if you need anything. And of course we'll visit you on holidays. Perhaps this will finally convince James to settle down with a wife-"

"Mom," Sofia interrupted and Miranda halted, looking up at her daughter with worry.

"I'm so sorry, Sofia. If I had known this would have happened I never would have married Roland. This is my fault. I'm the reason you are a princess," Miranda whispered in shame. Now Sofia stroked her mother's hair.

"Even if I weren't a princess I would still want to serve Enchancia any way I could. I don't blame you. I'm grateful for the luxury I have. And I would never want to hold you back from someone you love," Sofia assured her. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Roland opened the door and Miranda darted up, back to her chair. Axel entered closely behind the king with an air of victory.

"I have the papers right here," Axel said, grinning like a fool. He drew a folded scroll out of his pocket and laid it on the Roland's desk. Axel's loopy signature was already on the page, as was his father's royal seal. "All they require are Sofia's signature and your royal seal, King Roland."

Roland nodded and picked up the stamp, pressing into onto the crisp paper. Than he handed Sofia an extremely fancy pen. She took it and signed the page, her hand trembling slightly as she did so. Axel grinned, victorious.

"The wedding shall take place on the next Sunday, in eight days, at my castle. Sofia's coronation shall take place the following morning. Now, I really must be going," Axel said and turned to Sofia. "Walk me out." It was a command, not a request.

"Of course," Sofia agreed and stood. She gave a quick wave to her family and then walked out the door with Axel.

"You look as though you are going somewhere," Axel suggested as they walked to the carriage garage.

"I am, actually," Sofia said, not looking at him.

"Where too?" Axel demanded, leaning closer to her. Sofia smiled slightly, a pathetic attempt to be nice.

"I was actually going to see Hugo. He promised to help me with something," Sofia admitted.

"With what?"

"I can't tell you."

"It's a secret?"

"Yes," Sofia said simply and stared out of a grand window. She could hear Axel grinding his teeth.

"Princess, my brother has never had the truest intentions with women. I'd advise you to be on your guard. And, remember, you are now betrothed to me. You belong to me. Your reputation would be ruined if you did anything sinful with my brother," Axel warned, baring his teeth. Sofia felt fear settle into her stomach and anger in her heart.

"How dare you suggest I would do such a thing!" Sofia hissed. "I would never, ever, do anything with your brother, or any man, unless he was my husband."

"Good," Axel sighed and walked outside. His carriage was waiting for him on the runway. "Ride with me. It will be much faster than you going in your own carriage."

Sofia nodded, though she wanted to refuse. She wanted to relish in her freedom and time spent away from Axel. But it would be foolish to deny a ride. So Sofia allowed herself to be pulled into his carriage. The ride was silent. They didn't say a word to each other, just looked out the windows, each lost in their own thoughts.


	3. A Tradegy

Chapter Three: A Tragedy

"My palace is hosting a tournament on Friday. All my knights shall be in attendance. There will be many competitions involving sword fights, wrestling, and weight lifting. The victor will have the honor of choosing the tournament queen from the stands. You should attend," Axel told Sofia as the coach landed at Amalgamate castle.

"That sounds lovely. May I bring the rest of my family?" Sofia asked, trying to get excited about something that she always loved.

"Of course. But this tournament is just for my knights, so James cannot compete," Axel explained.

The door of the coach was pulled open and early morning sun entered the curtained space. Sofia smiled at its warmth. Axel stepped out and held his hand towards Sofia. She smiled gratefully and took it. As her feet hit the ground she heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs to the carriage platform.

Hugo stormed up the stairs, his expression a mix of anger and grief. His eyes were red, as if he'd just been crying. A black shirt and jacket covered his torso and tight black pants were tucked into black boots. An air of tragedy hung around him like a cloud. Axel just smirked at the sight of his brother. The contrast between the two brothers' expressions twisted Sofia's gut. Something was very wrong.

"Baby brother. I want you to be the first to hear the happy news," Axel began, slipping his arm around Sofia's shoulders. She wanted to shake him off, go to Hugo and see what was wrong. Her heart seemed to be bruising as she watched his obvious pain.

"Where…were…you?" Hugo rasped out, eyes glaring at Axel with extreme hatred.

"I was in Enchancia. Proposing to Princess Sofia," Axel explained, relishing the words, face triumphant. Sofia hated feeling like a trophy. Hugo's dark eyes, full of pain and now pity, flicked towards her before his glare at his brother intensified.

"So, while I was…while Dad breathed…his last breath," Hugo spat and Sofia gasped. "You…you were threatening a kingdom with war so you could win another prize for yourself!"

"What makes you think war was discussed?" Axel demanded, tone light, despite the fact that he had just learned his father was dead.

"No maiden would ever willingly marry you," Hugo bit back. "Why did you go today? You _knew_ Dad was getting worse! You _knew_ that he may not be here the next day!"

"I didn't know Dad was going to die this morning," Axel protested.

"That's the point! You should have been here! But you weren't! I was sending dozens of servants and guards, frantically searching for you so Dad could tell you his last bit of advice!" Hugo yelled, gaining momentum, letting all his emotions out. "But he had to tell me his last words. Because you weren't here! Just like you weren't here when Mom died! Just like when you were wandering away when you should have been watching Anna! You're never here when you need to be!"

"Well, I appreciate the _pep talk_ , baby brother, but if what you say is true, than I need to prepare a coronation and a funeral," Axel responded and began to walk away, but paused when he got next to Hugo. "My fiancé is here to speak with you. Try to remember that she belongs to _me_." And Axel descended the stairs and entered the ornate palace, Hugo glaring after him. Sofia took a hesitant step forward.

"Hugo?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sofia, but I don't think I'll be off much use to you today. I can barely think," Hugo admitted, gaze pined to the wooden ground.

"That's fine. I know it won't help, but are you okay?" Sofia asked, taking another step forward, yet keeping her distance.

"I…I don't think so," Hugo sighed.

"That's okay. You won't be. But you'll get there," Sofia promised.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been there. But I was a lot younger so it wasn't as bad. I can't imagine going through what you are." Another step. The distant between them was a canyon but it would ruin them if they closed it.

"I'm sorry. I never asked you about your Dad."

"It's fine. I was only six when he died. I don't remember him much."

"Lucky. Maybe if I didn't know him as well as I do, _did_ , than it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Don't say that. Then you would worry about the 'what ifs' and the 'what could have beens.' Trust me. I know."

"Maybe…," Hugo sighed and looked towards the bright sky. "Did Axel really force you to marry him?"

"No. I agreed," Sofia said quickly. Hugo's eyes snapped back to meet hers. They were filled with a calm fire of rage.

"Don't. He threatened your kingdom with war, I know he did. And he knows you're a good person so he knew you'd agree," Hugo told her and took a step forward. They could touch each other if they reached out now. Sofia's stomach churned at the thought of being so close to him. She swallowed and looked up into his dark, deep, eyes.

"I'm a princess. It's my duty to protect my kingdom from harm," Sofia said simply, standing straight, refusing to show fear, determined to be brave.

"But you were never meant to be a princess. You shouldn't have to do this," Hugo insisted.

"It doesn't matter. I became a princess and I have to do this. And there's nothing you or I could do to stop it. I already signed the papers," Sofia sighed. Hugo's hand reached out and took hers. Her pulse quickened. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You have your own things to worry about."

"I know," Hugo sighed, his shoulders slumping at the memory.

"I should go," Sofia whispered and slipped her small hand out of his strong one. She turned and wondered if she should ask the coachmen of Axel's carriage to take her home or if she should summon a carriage from her castle or if she could borrow one of their horses.

"Simon," Hugo called and a coachmen came out of the stables and approached the prince. "Take the young lady home."

"Of course, Your Highness. And may I offer my condolences on the loss of our king. He was a great man," Simon said, bowing low. Hugo's muscles stiffened.

"Thank you, Simon," Hugo told the bowing man. Then he turned to the princess. "And thank you, Sofia."

"My pleasure," she responded. "Get well." Then she turned and climbed into the coach so she could return to her home.

* * *

Four days later, on Wednesday, Sofia sat in her window seat, Clover sitting in her lap, as she watched Whatnaught chase his five children, Walnut, Pistachio, Almond, Acorn, and Cashew, around her room. Robin was perched on Sofia's bed with her daughter, Ruby. Crystal, an artic fox, was lying in a patch of sun on the floor.

"You're never going to catch me!" Walnut sang as he dashed into Sofia's closet. Whatnaught squeaked after him and started puffing up his cheeks in anger. Clover laughed and Crystal turned over in her sleep.

An urgent knock interrupted their fun. One of Sofia's lady maids, Violet, entered the room. She curtsied low.

"Hello Violet. Is there something you wanted?" Sofia asked sweetly. Violet straightened.

"The kingdom of Amalgmate sent a coach to pick you up. The prince has requested your presence," Violet informed her. A feeling of apprehension settled into Sofia's stomach but she nodded.

"Thank you. Tell the coachmen that I will be out in a moment," Sofia told her. Violet curtsied once more before she left again. Sofia leaped up, frantic.

"Yo, princess, is something wrong?" Clover moaned from his spot on the window seat.

"Should I change? Is this dress too plain for seeing your fiancé?" Sofia asked Robin and Ruby, twirling in her simple dark purple dress with a white ribbon at her waist. They both tilted their heads before they flew into her closet.

"I have the _perfect_ dress!" Ruby chirped.

"And I know the _perfect_ tiara you should wear!" Robin added.

"Don't forget the shoes," Walnut laughed as he ducked behind her shoe display to evade his father.

Ruby and Robin dressed Sofia in a pale purple dress with white lace around her waist, on the collar, around the cuffs, and in two lines down her chest. A swirly silver tiara with purple and pink gems sat atop her head. And her pink amulet rested over her heart, matching her pink shoes.

"Is this good?" Sofia asked her other animal friends as she twirled around the room.

"He'll be head-over-heals in love with you!" Crystal cried as she looked up from the sunny floor. Pistachio nodded in agreement. Whatnaught tackled his daughter during her moment of stillness.

"Okay. I'll go now. Wish me luck," she said and waved. Then Sofia left the room and headed outside to the coach. Simon was waiting for her.

"Princess," he said as he bowed low. Sofia nodded and climbed into the coach, trying to still her heart. She flew over villages and mansions, clouds and birds. When she finally landed, she was very worried. Why would Axel bring her here today? What could he possibly want?

"The prince is in the sun room," Simon told her as she exited the coach.

"Thank you," Sofia said and dashed off. She had to ask a maid for directions once but she managed to find it. Before she opened the heavy oak doors Sofia took a deep breath. Then she pushed open the doors.

"Hugo!" she gasped in surprise when she saw who was in the room. Hugo stood in front of a large window that filled the room with sun light. He turned when she entered, his face calm and happy. "I thought…Wait, you sent the coach?"

"Of course. Who did you think sent it?" Hugo wondered, his brow crinkled in confusion.

"Uh, you, of course," Sofia muttered.

"Right. Well, I was wondering if you still need help finding Sir Charles," Hugo said. "I actually I know where he is right now."

"Really?" Sofia gasped in delight. "That's amazing Hugo!"

"Thanks."

"But how are you?" Sofia demanded, walking over to him.

"Fine," Hugo replied instantly, too quickly. Sofia just raised an eyebrow. Hugo sighed. "Better. It's hard. Sometimes I think I hear his footsteps coming down the hall or hear his laugh in the throne room. But it isn't him. It's hard to remember that he's gone forever."

"I'm sorry," Sofia whispered and looked down.

"It's fine. I'll be fine," Hugo promised. Sofia nodded in understanding. "Um, so, Sir Charles is training today, in a nearby village. You can borrow one of my horses."

"What about Axel?" Sofia wondered, looking hurriedly over her shoulder, fearful that the soon-to-king was right behind her.

"He's visiting all the villages today so he isn't here. He won't find out," Hugo said.

"Okay. Let's go."


	4. A Happy Ending

Chapter Four: A Happy Ending

Hugo and Sofia landed their flying horses in the woods near where Sir Charles and the other knights were training for the tournament. Hugo fed his horse, Lightning, a carrot. He was a white horse with a dark purple mane, the son of Minimus and Electra. Sofia had their daughter, Mercy, who had a purple coat and a blonde mane. The horses helped them remember the horses they had as children.

"Their right through here," Hugo said and led the princess towards the knights. They were practicing sword fighting. Hugo approached the general and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Prince Hugo. How may I help you?" the general asked, pleasantly pleased. Sofia smiled. It seemed that Hugo was respected everywhere he went.

"I need to borrow one of your knights. Sir Charles," Hugo told him.

"Of course," the general said and turned back to the knights. "Sir Charles! Prince Hugo needs your assistance!" A tall blond knight with chocolate brown eyes turned around and ran over.

"Your Highness. How can I help you?" Sir Charles asked as he bowed low.

"Princess Sofia would like to take you somewhere. Follow us," Hugo instructed the knight. He led him over to the knights' stable so he could saddle a horse.

"Where are we going, princess?" Sir Charles asked Sofia as he climbed up onto his horse.

"We're going to visit your mother," Sofia said softly as she walked over to the flying horse she was borrowing from Hugo's stables.

"Why?" Sir Charles wondered as Sofia and Hugo climbed up onto their horses.

"She's sick," Sofia whispered as they began to ride down a path leading to Sir Charles' home town. "And she wants to see you before…"

"Before what?" Sir Charles demanded, fear and worry flooding him.

"I'm so sorry," Sofia told him, eyes growing moist. Realization dawned in Sir Charles eyes and he flicked the reigns of his horse, speeding past Hugo and Sofia.

"Let's go!" he yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

As the sun fell lower in the sky the three horses and their riders finally arrived at Sir Charles's home town and Bethany's cottage. The horses clopped up the dirt path leading to the one room home. Wild plants grew over the bricks and the roof, untended. A stray cat was sleeping in a tall tree near the door.

Sir Charles leaped down before his horse stopped. He walked up with determined steps and pushed open the squeaky door. Laying on a pile of hay and mats was Bethany. She was skinny and short, with gray hair and extremely wrinkled skin. Dried blood stained her chin from coughing and black diseased swirls ran up her arms. A dumpy brown dress dripped off of her malnourished body and her feet were covered in mud.

At the sound of the door opening Bethany's eyes opened. Bleary blue orbs stared at her son in wonder. Her head raised slightly and a small smile stretched her chapped lips.

"Charles?" her horse unused voice wondered.

"Momma," Sir Charles whispered and nodded. "I'm back." He fell to his knees and wrapped his large arms around her little body. "I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?"

"I am now. I can go home happy," Bethany cried and tears leaked down her dirty face, leaving stains. Sofia smiled and stepped back out the door, leaving them alone. Hugo followed, emotions playing across his face too fast for her to read.

"That was a really nice thing you did," Hugo told her as she sat on tree stump.

"I was just doing my job," Sofia said but she smiled as she looked back through the open door. "But I love this part. The happy ending."

"But she's going to die. How is that a happy ending?" Hugo asked, eyes clouding as he thought. Sofia sighed as she considered how to answer.

"It's a happy ending because even though her life is ending, she is completely at peace. Bethany can die knowing that she's done everything she's needed to do. And Sir Charles is relieved to see his mother before she goes," Sofia explained, turning to look at Hugo again. He was staring at her in wonder and awe.

"How do you know that? How are you so calm about this?" Hugo demanded.

"I guess because I know what it's like. I've lost a lot of people who were close to me."

"Your dad?"

"Yes. But also my Aunt Tilly. She was my mentor. And Mia. She was one of my friends. And Clover's getting old. He's probably going to die soon. But I'm okay. I know I've made the most of the time I had with him, with all of them."

"I don't think I'll ever just _accept_ death the way you do, Sofia," Hugo sighed.

"Everything happens for a reason, Hugo," Sofia told him. Her pale hand reached out and held his strong one. He gave her a small smile.

"How do you know?" Hugo asked. Sofia bit her lip, wondering if she should show him. He was good at keeping secrets and he was a great friend. Sofia's stomach flipped as she noticed his intense gaze. He wanted to know. He wanted answers. And she could provide them. Why should she deny him them?

"Let me show you something," she said and pulled him up. Sofia led Hugo over to their flying horses and leaped on.

"What about Sir Charles?" Hugo asked her.

"He'll be fine. Trust me," Sofia promised him and took off to the sky. Hugo followed her, curious and interested.

* * *

Sofia landed the horse on the runway next to Enchancia's stables. Hugo's horse, Lightning, landed right behind her.

"Sofia!" Mercy called as she passed the horses in their stalls. "Did you bring me any apples?"

"Sorry, Mercy, not today," Sofia apologized and petted her horses neck. Hugo raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, follow me."

She led him to an empty stall at the end of the stable. She walked in pulled on the trough that was connected the side of the stall. A grinding noise sounded and a small four foot high door opened in the back wall of the stall. Hugo leaped back.

"What is that?" he asked her. Sofia laughed.

"This is a secret passage way. There are tons in the castle," she explained and crawled in. A cobweb clung to her hair but Sofia let it stay. She turned around and looked at Hugo who was staring at the hole with a wary look on his face. "Are you coming?"

"I don't think I'll fit," Hugo said, shaking his head.

"Are you afraid?" Sofia giggled.

"No!" Hugo cried a little too quickly. A brown eyebrow rose and the prince colored red. "I'm not the biggest fan of spiders."

"Relax. There aren't that many where we're going," Sofia promised him and gestured him to follow. Hugo muttered something about insane princesses and evil spiders before he crawled in after her.

Sofia led him to a thin wooden staircase and they began to descend. Lower and lower, further underground they went. After a ways the staircase led to a hall which connected to even more halls and tunnels. They turned right and walked down an ornate hall with blue carpet and a green vined gate at the end. As Sofia approached the gate and it swung open. Hugo followed, slowly and warily.

"What is this place?" he wondered. Sofia simply smiled and walked through the gate. It led to platform that stuck into a river of blue water inside a tall stone hall with columns.

"You'll see," Sofia promised. As she stood on the platform something amazing happened. Sofia's pink amulet began to glow blue.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Hugo asked, pointing at the gem. Sofia laughed.

"I forgot to tell you that happened. I just didn't want you to be afraid," Sofia said simply, craning her neck to look down the river. Hugo's eyes widened. A bejeweled boat was floating towards them. It slowed and stopped when it reached the platform it stopped. Sofia stepped down and walked on, turning to look back at the prince out of his element. "Come on."

"Okay," he said warily, walking on after her. They sat next to each other on the bench and the boat started forward. It took them through a dimly lit hall, filled with symbols from other famous princesses. "What are those?"

"The symbols of past story keepers," Sofia said simply as they passed a stand with glass slippers on it.

"Story keepers?" Hugo wondered.

"I'll explain everything in a moment." Sofia promised. Hugo sighed and crossed his arms, growing further annoyed

The boat passed through a large arch way of swirls and floated to a room with strings full of twinkling glass drops. They continued further on till they reached a staircase made of blue swirls and green grass. The boat halted and Sofia stepped out, climbing to the top of the stairs. Hugo followed, amazed.

At the top was a circular swirled gate with a lock in the middle. Sofia rummaged through her purple bag and pulled out an interestingly shaped blue book. She reached up and slipped the book into the lock. The gate exploded with blue light and rolled open. Sofia smiled at the look on Hugo's face. She'd never forget it.

The book floated back into Sofia's hand and they walked in. Inside was an enormous library, filled with books. Green staircases lead up the levels. And, in the middle of it all, was a giant magical blue structure. It had an interesting shape with a top portion that led to a larger part, shaped like Sofia's amulet. Blue swirls surrounded it and held it up. In front of it was a small bench made for two. Sofia walked forward and sat down. Hugo just stared, slack jawed.

"What is this place?" he whispered in awe.

"This is the Secret Library."


	5. A Secret

Chapter Five: A Secret

"What's the Secret Library?" Hugo asked, confused.

"This place. And I'm the story keeper," Sofia explained.

"What's that?" Hugo wondered, coming to sit next to her on the bench.

"I'm the one who finishes the stories. All the books on the shelves are unfinished. And it is my job to finish them. The library tells me when I need to finish one and my amulet glows blue to let me know to come. After a book is finished I take them to the palace library because it doesn't go on shelves again," Sofia explained.

"And all those things during the boat ride? What were they?" Hugo asked.

"Those are they symbols of the previous storytellers," Sofia responded.

"But Cinderella wasn't a princess of Enchancia," Hugo protested.

"No. But the library is connected with Amulet of Avalor, so the library moves to the kingdom where the amulet is," Sofia told him.

"But they weren't story keepers. Their stories don't say that!"

"No, because they are the symbols of their first or final story. Every story keepers' first or last story is their own. Jasmine, Ariel, and Merida's stories were there final ones. Cinderella, Snow White, and Tiana's stories were their first ones. When their time is done, they hand the amulet down to someone else or leave it somewhere for someone to find," Sofia explained.

She reached into her bag and pulled out _The Widow's Tale_. She held it out to the blue structure and it flew into the top section. The bottom section swirled and a painting of Sir Charles holding Bethany appeared.

"Sir Charles held Bethany as she breathed her last, both of them finally at peace," a loud voice boomed. Hugo jumped. The book flew back out and the structure returned to normal.

"What was that?" Hugo asked.

"The ending to the story," Sofia answered, holding the book in her hands. She held it out to Hugo. "Here. I don't need it anymore. You can keep it."

"Really?" Hugo asked in wonder. His large hands traced the golden title.

"Of course." Sofia nodded.

"So this is what you've been doing? For how long?" Hugo wondered.

"Since I was nine, so about six years," Sofia said, smiling as she remembered her first story with her Aunt Tilly.

"What are you going to do when you marry Axel and move to our palace?"

"I'll leave the amulet in the jewel room and it will somehow choose the next story keeper. I hope it will be James' future daughter. I would love to be her mentor."

"Why don't you take the amulet with you? Won't the library move?"

"I guess it would," Sofia mulled. She tapped her chin as she thought. "I'll have to think about it."

A clock in the library suddenly chimed three. Hugo whirled around and paled.

"Axel is going to be home soon. I better go," Hugo sighed and stood.

"It's okay. I understand," Sofia said and stood as well. "Thank you for your help today. I never could have finished that story without you."

"Don't worry. I'll always be here to help you. You're one of my best friends," Hugo promised, taking her hand in his. Tingles raced up the young princess' skin.

"This is wrong," Sofia whispered softly. He was too close. She was letting her heart beat too fast.

"I…I'm sorry," Hugo replied, voice oddly husky. "I just…I hate the idea of you marrying Axel. I'm sorry."

"Hugo, this is wrong," Sofia repeated, fearful. Hugo looked down at the floor.

"If things were different, would you marry him willingly?"

"No."

"Who would you choose?"

"I…I don't know."

"Would you consider me?" He was getting closer. He looked down, his dark eyes meeting her crystal blue ones. Emotion was strong and flowed between them, like an electric current.

"I…," Sofia breathed.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Emotions flooded her veins and her body. She yearned to close the thin gap between them but she knew that doing so would be the end of them. But here, in this secret room that only Sofia and Hugo knew about, she wanted to bear her soul and confess the feelings and dreams that had been haunting her for months.

"Sofia?" Hugo asked, fearful that he had hurt her.

"I…I would," Sofia confessed. "I wish that we could. I wish this wasn't our only moment."

"This is my fault," Hugo said, reaching for her other hand. His eyes were full of shame. "I asked for permission to court you from Dad. I was going to ask for your father's at the ball but Axel heard me talking to Dad. I couldn't talk to your father because I was watching Axel dance with you, making sure he didn't hurt you. He wanted to prove that he could get you, that he could beat me. And he did."

"You were going to court me? You wanted to ask my dad's permission?"

"Yes. And I wish I had done it sooner. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm…I'm glad that you asked your dad. That means so much to me."

"I wish…"

"I do too," Sofia agreed. Hugo smiled and his eyes sparkled. Sofia's breath hitched and Hugo pulled her closer. They were only an inch apart. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

"We'll just never get caught," Hugo laughed and leaned in slightly. But he gave Sofia a chance to pull away. She didn't.

Their lips touched and light exploded in her heart. Hugo's arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her against him. Sofia let her arms wrap around his neck. He dipped her slightly and Sofia nearly fainted. If only this was possible. If only Axel hadn't got to her first. If only…

Their lips parted and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Hugo, still holding onto her hand, led her back out the door and back to the boat. In silence, they floated back to the platform and walked back to the stables. Hugo got on his horse and tied the one Sofia had borrowed to his. He looked down at Sofia, longing and sadness etched in his face.

"Will you be at the coronation tonight?" Hugo asked her, finally speaking.

"Of course," Sofia responded.

"I shall see you then," Hugo said and nudged his horse. He flew up into the air and Sofia stared after him until he was just a speck on a blue canvas.


	6. A Discussed Proposal

Chapter Six: A Discussed Proposal

That night, Sofia was dressed in an icy blue gown with golden sparkly swirls on the skirt, Amalgamate's traditional colors. Ruby and Robin flew around her head and twisted it into braids as she sat in front of her mirror. Crystal held a file in her mouth and filed Sofia's nails. Clover sat in a corner with Whatnaught, munching on carrots.

"You look so pretty," Cashew said as she sat on Sofia's makeup stand.

"I do too!" Pistashio cried as she put on of Sofia's ring on her head. Whatnaught laughed at his daughter.

Suddenly, Sofia's bedroom door was thrown open and Amber stormed in. She was a force to be reckon with in a rich purple gown with gold lace on the neckline, hem, and cuffs with a golden sash hanging on her torso and the crest of Enchancia embroidered at the top of the sash. A gold tiara, filled with purple gems, sat atop her blond curls. She looked like a walking Enchancia flag.

"There you are!" Amber cried and plopped onto a small chair next to Sofia. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was out riding with Mercy. It helps clear my head," Sofia answered as the animals scurried to hide. Amber held out a small black jewelry box to her sister.

"Oh, well, Violet told me to give this to you," she sighed. Sofia took the small box and looked at it. It was a ring box. She knew instantly who had sent it. And it wasn't who she wished it was. "Open it!"

"Okay, don't be so pushy," Sofia laughed and flipped open the top. Inside, resting on white silk, was a golden band with two ice blue stones resting on top. In between them was an enormous diamond. It was an engagement ring.

"Wow," Amber sighed as she leaned in for a closer look. "That's gorgeous! You're so lucky. Axel's _such_ a catch!"

"Yeah," Sofia sighed and slipped the ring onto her fourth left finger. It felt weird, like it was burning her finger. She shouldn't be wearing this ring. She didn't want to be wearing this ring.

"What's wrong?" Amber demanded suddenly. Sofia jumped.

"What do you mean?" Sofia laughed nervously, focusing intently on her hairbrush.

"Come on. I'm you're sister. I can tell when something's bothering you," Amber protested and nudged closer. "Spill."

"Well," Sofia started and glanced up at her sister. "You know that this marriage was arranged. I didn't choose this. And I'm starting to wish I didn't have to marry him."

"Sofia," Amber said in her I'm-your-older-sister-and-I-know-more-than-you tone. "You're going to be a queen. And Axel is incredibly rich. You'll have everything you've ever wanted. And, besides, no one was courting you. You never even showed interest in any other guy. I mean, who would you have married? Desmond?"

"No. Desmond's courting Vivian, remember?" Sofia sighed and glanced away. Amber would never understand. And Sofia couldn't tell anyone. Her reputation would be ruined and, with it, her kingdom's.

"Oh right. I forgot. And, Sofia, Amalgamate's a really pretty kingdom. The palace is simply divine," Amber insisted.

"I know. I've been there before," Sofia replied, biting her lip as she remembered all the times she had practiced ice dancing with Hugo on his lake, laughing and enjoying the sensation of his touch as they jumped and flipped through the air. Sofia bit her lip harder with guilt.

"Well, then, I don't see why your complaining," Amber huffed and began pawing through Sofia's makeup stash.

"So who do you want to court you?" Sofia asked, changing the subject to Amber's favorite one. Amber.

"Oh, I don't know," Amber giggled and tossed her head. That's when Sofia noticed something interesting.

"When did you get those earrings?" Sofia inquired and reached up to touch the amethysts dangling from her sister's earlobes.

"There a gift from one of my many, many, many suitors," Amber explained, a smirk creeping up onto her face. "Oh! You'll never believe what I heard today!"

"What?" Sofia asked, smiling at her sister's dramatic voice.

"I heard James talking to Daddy and he said he was debating if he was ready to propose to a girl!" Amber cried, eyes wide.

"Who?" Sofia gasped.

"I don't know!"

"You didn't ask him?"

"I was waiting for backup."

"Well, let's go then!" Sofia cried. Both girls leapt up and raced towards James' room. Before she shut the door, Sofia gave a thankful wave to her animal friends. Then she followed her sister and her billowing purple gown.

They turned left and threw open a set of dark wooden doors. Inside was James' room. Wooden beams were exposed and a bookcase was set against a wall. Enchancia banners hung on the walls and an oak bed sat in the middle of the room. James sat at his desk, writing something down on a piece of paper

"James!" Amber shouted and grabbed his shoulders. He gave a shout of surprise and hurriedly flipped his paper over.

"Amber! Sofia! What are you doing here?" James demanded as he stood up, obviously flustered.

"I overheard you and Daddy talking about something very interesting this morning," Amber drawled, flopping onto James' bed. Red crept into his cheeks and Sofia watched with interest. "What was he saying, Sofia? I can't remember."

"You told me he was debating if he was ready to propose to someone," Sofia reminded her sister as she walked further into the room. Amber suddenly sat up excitedly.

"Oh right!" Amber cried. "But we didn't know who he wanted to propose to!"

"That is why we came here, Amber," Sofia laughed at her sister's dramatic antics.

"Ah, yes. So if you could just be a dear and let us know…"Amber drifted off, staring hopefully at her twin who was staring at the ceiling in annoyance.

"No, Amber, I'm not telling you who I'm proposing too," he groaned, blushing red as a tomato.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I don't know if she'll say yes!" James yelled. "And I want to tell the whole family at the same time."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm proposing tomorrow. I'll tell everyone at dinner," James explained and stomped out of the room. But before he left he paused next to Sofia. "I need to talk to you. I'll be in your room," he whispered in her ear. Sofia nodded once and he left. Amber, meanwhile was drawing doodles with his spare ink and paper.

"Uh, I have to, um, go finish getting ready for the coronation. I'll see you later," Sofia told her. She waved halfheartedly and Sofia took that as 'goodbye.' So she ran back to her room and flung open her doors. Crystal the artic fox ran up too her, full of concern.

"Sofia! James is here and he keeps disturbing my things!" she cried. Sofia laughed and petted her head.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him to put them back," she promised. Crystal rubbed against her leg in gratitude and pranced to a sunny spot on the floor. James was watching Whatnaught's children run up and down a branchy structure in the back of Sofia's room while he fiddled with Crystal's toys.

"James, what's up?" Sofia asked him as she came in. He looked up quickly and dropped a squeaky toy on the floor. Crystal glared at him. "You better put that back. Crystal hates it when people mess with her things."

"Oh, sorry," James mumbled and he tossed it back in its appropriate basket. Then he turned back to his little sister, face red enough to match his jacket.

"Is there something you wanted?" Sofia wondered, walking closer.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering…ah, do you, um," James stuttered and ran his hand through his tussled blond hair with embarrassment. "Can you tell me what kind of gem Ruby likes? I want to, um, get her a necklace."

"She likes rubies. Is that all?" Sofia inquired, smirking slightly.

"Does she ever, like, talk about me? At all?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh," Sofia said simply. James looked like he was going to explode.

"So does she?"

"A bit."

"What does that mean?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know if she'll say yes!" James yelled. Silence filled the room for a moment, then James slumped into Sofia's window seat. "I want to know if she'll say yes."

"You're proposing to her?" Sofia asked, barely able to contain her joy.

"Yeah. I'm taking her on a boat ride to this little island. There'll be a picnic and it'll just be us, no titles or money. I already got the ring," James admitted, blushing furiously. He pulled out a small box and popped the lid. Inside was a golden band with two ruby hearts next to a glorious diamond that looked to be of much better quality than the one on Sofia's finger.

"She'll love it," Sofia told him as she sat next to her worrying brother.

"So you think she'll say yes?" James asked, smiling, clearly hoping.

"I do," Sofia admitted. James jumped up and punched the air, victorious. Sofia laughed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. I only told Dad, but, you know, he's my dad," James said.

"I promise," Sofia said. James hugged her in thanks.

"See you in a bit," he called over his shoulder as he ran out of her room. Sofia smiled. Even though her romance with Hugo could never become a reality at least one fairytale ending would come true.


	7. A Discovery

Chapter Seven: A Discovery

"Do you swear to rule your people with kindness, honesty, and bravery?" the priest asked Axel as he bent before the robe wearing man holding a crown. Axel's greedy eyes seemed to be hypnotized by the glow.

"I do," he answered with clarity and eagerness. Hugo's dark brown eyes drifted to where Sofia was sitting in the audience. She refused to look at him, purposely staring into space. Hugo clenched his jaw in frustration. It was torture, being so far apart and yet so close.

"Then it is my honor to announce you King Axel of Amalgamate," the priest said and placed the three pointed golden crown onto his auburn head. Axel's grinned turned menacing and scarily delighted.

Sofia shivered at the thought of ever marrying him, even though she knew she had no choice. Hugo saw her shake and felt compelled to save her from his brother's evil clutches. But he was powerless to stop Axel, especially now that he was king.

* * *

The ball following the coronation was a magnificent affair. Twenty chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glowing with hundreds of candles. Tables stacked with the most exotic of foods lined the walls. And the large room was filled with nobles from nearly all the kingdoms. It was enough to take anyone's breath away.

And in the middle of it all was King Axel dancing with his fiancé, Princess Sofia. Everyone stared at the beautiful couple as they waltzed past, envious of their fortune. But no one bothered to really look at the young princess. For, if they had, they would have seen that she was uncomfortable and tragically sad. A flash of guilt was in her eye along with remorse. A frown pulled at her lips and her cheeks were pale. Sofia was miserable.

Hugo stood off to the side, rejecting every invitation to dance. Instead, he followed Axel and Sofia intently, insuring that his dirty brother didn't sneak her away. As Hugo munched on his tenth tart Prince James walked up to him.

"Hey," James said and grabbed a tart for himself.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Hugo wondered. "Doesn't your father want you to find a bride?"

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing," James mumbled than coughed nervously. "What about you? Why aren't you dancing?"

"Not in the mood," Hugo growled as his eyes found Sofia again. Her and Axel where moving off the dance floor, towards a small bench along the wall. Hugo's gaze hardened.

"Dude, are you okay?" James asked.

"Fine," Hugo snapped then moved closer to his brother.

* * *

Sofia sat on the bench, sighing as the pressure in her feet lessened. She had been dancing for hours. Axel towered over her, making her afraid.

"I'll go get you a drink. Don't move," Axel instructed her and Sofia was briefly tempted to salute him.

He wandered off and got lost in the crowd. Sofia let her eyes wander and they fell upon Hugo who was no more than twenty feet away, his eyes staring into her soul. She looked at him and he smiled in relief. His feet began to take him closer. Sofia sprung up, terrified. If she spoke to Hugo people would no doubt notice how she felt about him. She had to get away!

Sofia's feet carried her out of the ballroom and into a long dark hall filled with billowing tapestries and marble statues. A glass door stood at the end of the hall and through it Sofia spied a bench surrounded by trees. She sighed in relief and threw the door open.

Cool air fluttered her hair and Sofia breathed deep. If she had a choice, she would hold her wedding and coronation ball outside. It was much better than the stuffy ballrooms.

Sofia started down the stone path that led to the bench when she saw a man walk out of the trees. Sofia ducked behind a nearby bush in fright and studied the man. He was bent nearly in half, hanging on his walking stick. His gray hair shimmered in the moonlight and his skin was covered in wrinkles and strange scars. Blue robes with golden stars hung off his skinny frame and a thin bottle was clutched in his other hand.

Sofia was about to come out and greet the old man when another man came out of the trees. Axel.

"Do you have it?" the newly crowned king whispered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the old man responded and held out the thin bottle. Axel swiped it quickly and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Good. Be quicker about it next time," Axel hissed angrily.

"You pay me for quality and success. It takes a while for the herbs to stew," the old man explained.

"I don't pay you for excuses. Speak less when you're around me or I'll have your tongue removed," Axel threatened. The old man's hands ran over a fresher looking scar. Sofia gasped. He wouldn't dare!

"Then who would you consult about what poison is the fastest, which is the slowest, and which is the most painful," the old man protested kindly. Poison! Was that what was in the bottle? Was Axel planning to kill someone?

"Shut up," Axel growled. "Go back to your tower. And don't speak of this to anyone."

"Yes, sir," the old man and walked away. Axel stared after him for a moment before he walked back into the trees.

Sofia, meanwhile, ran back inside the castle. As she rounded a corner she smacked into someone's chest. Her balance was lost and she fell to the ground, her large skirt pooling around her. Sofia glanced up at the man she had ran, literally, into. Hugo. Her cheeks instantly heated up.

"Where did you disappear to? I thought Axel had taken you somewhere," Hugo growled and pulled her to her feet. Shame made Sofia lower her head but the memory of the conversation she had just heard made her stand taller.

"Hugo, I need to tell you something. It's important," Sofia told him, the urgency and fear in her voice saying more than her words ever could. "Is there somewhere where Axel won't find us?"

"Follow me," Hugo instructed.

He led her to a small wooden door that looked like it lead to the servants' quarters. Hugo pushed it open and they walked up a thin, wobbly staircase. When they reached the top, they were in a small room with a basket filled with clothes that needed mending. Small stools littered the floor but the two royals did not sit.

"What happened?" Hugo demanded, standing next to the thin window that let in a sliver of moonlight.

"I saw Axel with an old man. The man gave Axel a vial. They were talking about how he had brewed poisons for Axel before and he threatened to cut out his tongue!" Sofia told him, her volume rising with her fear.

"The old man. What did he look like?" Hugo asked calmly as he grasped her shoulders. Sofia took a deep breath.

"He wore a blue cloak with gold stars. He had wrinkles and scars and a wand," she remembered.

"Alfred," Hugo sighed. "He's our palace magician. Axel has always been 'close' to him. I always suspected that Axel was cruel to him. Alfred's been gaining new scars as Axel has been gaining more years. I should have told Dad. I just never thought he was having Alfred brew poisons."

"Do you…do you think Axel's killed anyone yet?" Sofia whispered in fear.

"Yes," Hugo said simply. "But I don't think Alfred wants to do it. I believe that he fears the pain Axel will bring if he doesn't cooperate."

"Who do you think he'll…kill…next?"

"No idea. Whoever he doesn't want around anymore."

"Hugo…I'm scared."

"It'll be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay," Hugo said instantly, his hand stroking her arms.

Sofia suddenly noticed that they were very close together. Her heart began to race for an entirely new reason and her cheeks flushed red. Sofia lowered her gaze as Hugo's face heated. They were all alone. But they weren't safe. Not when Axel was in the castle. Not when he had a plan to kill someone.

"We should go back to the ball. They'll be looking for us," Hugo forced out, hating that he had to let her go, back to Axel, back to the pressures of the court. But they couldn't be gone long. Axel would be looking for them.

"Right," Sofia sighed and took a small step back. Hugo did the same. And together, still holding hands, they descended the stairs and reentered the party, happy to discover that no one had noticed their absence. No one except for an angry newly crowned king.


	8. A Tournament

Chapter Eight: A Tournament

"I have something important to tell everyone," James announced during dinner on Thursday. He stood up and everyone went silent. James swallowed hard, then turned to the castle steward. "Baileywick, can you please send my guest in?"

"Of course, your Highness," Baileywick said as he bowed and left. Amber raised a blond eyebrow.

"Who's here, James?" she asked.

"I proposed to a girl today," James admitted. Amber squealed with glee and Sofia clapped. James turned red. "She said yes."

"Oh, that's wonderful James! Congratulations!" Miranda, his step-mother, cried out happily.

"Who?" Amber demanded.

"She'll be here in moment," James assured his twin. Amber rolled her eyes and leaned closer to the door, as if she could see through. Sofia just smiled, as she already knew who the young woman was. Baileywick came back through the door, grinning wider than he ever had before.

"Attention, everyone, please welcome Prince James's royal fiancé," he said and ushered in the girl. Her dark hair was pulled back with a golden and ruby clip. A red dress hugged her curves and flared out in a great skirt at her waist. And a nervous smile curled her lips. Ruby stood before them, nervous but happy.

"Ruby?" Amber stuttered, not understanding. She looked back her brother for answers.

"Amber, I proposed to Ruby. She said yes," James explained simply. He walked forward and placed and arm around his fiancé's waist and smiled at her. Ruby smiled back, relived, than looked back at his parents, worried once more.

"I'm so happy, for both of you," Miranda sighed happily and wiped her eyes wife a kerchief.

"Welcome to the family," Roland boomed and embraced the happy couple. Sofia couldn't sit still any longer. She jumped up and embraced them as well.

"We'll be just like sisters!" Sofia said, gripping her best friend's shoulders, tears sliding down her face. Ruby nodded and wiped her own eyes.

"We're going to hold the ceremony the Friday after yours, so we don't interfere," Ruby said and smiled. Sofia swallowed and forced Axel out of her mind, focusing on Ruby's smile and joy. "You and Jade will be my bridesmaids, of course."

"And you and Jade will be mine," Sofia instantly responded. She glanced down at her friend's left hand and saw her sparkling ring. "It's a lovely ring."

"Thanks," Ruby sighed and stroked it with a giddy smile. Amber suddenly tackled her with a hug from behind.

"Congratulations," Amber told her and ringed hand. "I have to say, I like much better than the rest of James's options."

"Thank you?" Ruby responded, unsure on how to take Amber's comment. She began to pull her future sister-in-law towards the door.

"Come on. I'll show you to our nicest guest wing," Amber said and the two of them ran off. Sofia glanced over at her brother and her father. They were talking, embracing, celebrating. Miranda approached her daughter.

"This is lovely. You seem to be impacting our entire family," Miranda and hugged Sofia. She smiled and nodded. She was gladded James had proposed, but she didn't like the price it had come at.

"A celebration is in order!" King Roland yelled suddenly. "Baileywick, serve the jiggly wiggly pudding!"

* * *

"You are not wearing that!" Amber cried when she saw Sofia's dress on Friday morning.

"What's wrong with it?" Sofia wondered and smoothed her purple skirt. The dress had a white bodice sewn up with purple ribbon and a swishing skirt made of purple ruffles and white lace.

"Everything!" Amber screamed and dragged Sofia into her room. Crystal jumped in fright and Robin and Ruby flew back into their bird house that was hanging from Sofia's roof.

"What are you doing?" Sofia demanded as Amber stormed into her closet.

"Is this all you have?" Amber asked as she riffled through gowns and shoes.

"Yes," Sofia sighed and flopped onto her bed. "Could you tell me why you're digging through my folded clothes?"

"Because you're going to a tournament! You are going to be seen by the villagers from Amalgamate and they are going be seeing their future queen for the first time. You need to look perfect. Stunning! Deserving of Axel's hand!" Amber explained very loudly.

"Why can't I look like me?"

"Because you are going to be queen of Amalgamate! No one wants to see the village girl turned princess!"

"But-"

"Put this on," Amber instructed and handed Sofia a plain white dress.

"Fine," Sofia sighed and slipped the dress on. Amber then tied a golden ribbon around her waist and in her hair. The gown seemed to sparkle in the sunlight filtering in from the window. "Approved?"

"Perfection," Amber sighed.

* * *

"You look radiant," Axel said with a hungry expression on his face as Sofia climbed out of the carriage. She smiled, grimaced really, and gave her fiancé a small nod. "I am about to go put on my armor but I wanted to see you first."

"How kind," Sofia forced out and fanned herself lightly with the golden fan Amber had lent her. Her older sister said it was a key to winning over any man. Axel's green eyes drifted down to the thin golden silk scarf around her shoulder.

"May I wear your colors?" Axel said, but it sounded more like a demand rather than a request.

"Uh, of course," Sofia told him and handed over the golden silk, since she saw no other alternative. Axel wrapped his meaty fist around the silk and smiled evilly. Sofia swallowed. Perhaps it had to do with her betrayal with Hugo or the fact that she had seen him collecting poison, Sofia was even more wary of him than before.

"My guards will show you to your seat," Axel said. A muscular man with gray hair and war scars stepped forward and held out his arm. Sofia took it gratefully and was led away from Axel. Since she was facing forward, she missed Axel's intense stare sweeping her body.

The guard led her to a shaded pavilion, seated high above the other seats. Her family was already there, seated around a tall golden cushioned throne above the others. Roland and Miranda were together, looking regal. James and Ruby sat on the far side of the booth, holding each other's hands. Amber was missing, no doubt _mingling_ with the local nobles.

The guard gestured to the lavish chair and Sofia blushed at the thought of sitting above everyone, especially her family. It felt _wrong_. But her mother gave her a smile and her father gave her a nod. Boosted with the approval of her family, Sofia climbed the two steps and sat in the large golden throne.

The tournament began shortly after she sat down. All the knights rode into the stadium atop their horses, wearing their family colors. Hugo entered, sitting atop Lighting, after all the knights and the villagers applauded loudly, clearly exclaiming who their favorite was. He nodded at all the stands, even the poor sections were they had to stand, all with a smile on his face. Then he directed Lightning to the end of the line.

They all then turned towards the entrance once more. Two men blew a fanfare on trumpets and Axel entered sitting atop a black winged horse, his armor shining, and Sofia's golden scarf fluttering from its spot, tied to his right arm. Sofia swallowed as Amber looked at her approvingly and Ruby giggled in her direction. Axel rode around the ring and glared at the audience. Polite applause echoed around the stadium. Axel halted his horse in front of Sofia' booth. He looked up at her and nodded. Sofia waved softly, hoping she looked like a girl in love. Then Axel returned to the line and awaited the beginning of the games.

* * *

Axel dominated in wrestling but Hugo excelled in all other areas, from sword play to archery to horse races. He was stupendous and every close encounter with a sword made Sofia's heart race. She clutched her heart when he nearly fell off his horse during a race and when a stray arrow nearly hit the back of his head.

Half way through the tournament the knights retired for a break. The audience was free to mingle amongst the food and goods stands outside the stadium. Sofia snuck out of her booth, craving to be alone. But as soon as she stepped out, villagers approached her and bombarded her with questions. Sofia was patient and tried to greet each one. As she talked to everyone, Hugo crept out of his tent where he was resting and watched her. She was so kind, had a minute or a smile for everyone. It didn't matter if they were old or young, rich or poor, royal or villager. Sofia was kind to all. And that was something that was obviously absent from so many royal courts.

Sofia looked over the crowd and spotted a solitary group of trees up on top of a hill a bit away. She quickly excused herself and dashed away, making sure no on followed her. When she was all alone, Sofia sighed in relief and leaned against a tree. Quiet air surrounded her and she was finally alone. The constant eyes, constant judgement, weighed down on her so much she was afraid it would break her back. She didn't know why so many people loved and craved this life. It was worse than her old life, in her opinion.

Suddenly, Sofia heard a twig snap. She whirled around and saw Hugo approaching her. He looked guiltily down at the broken twig beneath his foot and then looked back at her. Sofia breathed a sigh of relief. She thought it was Axel.

"Hugo," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I wanted to tell you something," Hugo said and walked forward. Sofia nodded, signaling for him to continue. "The Duke of Sermia died last night. He got very sick, very fast, and died at eleven o'clock."

"Oh no," Sofia said and held her hands to her mouth in horror. "That's awful."

"I believe he was the man you heard my brother plotting to murder. He was very loyal to my father but his son, who is now the duke, is very loyal to my brother. Sermia is a large town, very powerful. If my brother did not have control of it things would go downhill for him very fast," Hugo explained.

"Hugo, we've got to tell somebody," Sofia cried out, placing her hand on his arm.

"Who are we going to tell? Axel is the king of a very powerful nation. He has the largest army in all the kingdoms," Hugo demanded, exasperated and angry.

"We have to tell someone. Someone will be able to do something."

"Who, Sofia? Tell me how to stop him and I'll do it. But there's nothing we can do!" Hugo yelled and slammed his fists into a tree. Sofia looked away sadly before she looked back at his fire filled eyes.

"The people. The villagers of Amalgamate. They could do something. Your kingdom is huge, your numbers vast. If the people knew what Axel had done then I believe they would rally behind you. They love you, Hugo. They would follow you if they knew that they had an evil man leading their kingdom," Sofia suggested. But Hugo shook his head.

"No. Axel may take revenge and kill you. I can't…I can't let that happen," Hugo gasped, as if it hurt him. "We'll keep quiet. Not say anything."

"But Hugo, we can't-" Sofia protested.

"We can and we will," Hugo interrupted, stern and angry. "I have to go get ready for the rest of the tournament. Please, be careful." And then he was gone, leaving Sofia alone and fearful. She sighed and returned to her booth, thinking of what she could do.

* * *

At the end of the competition the duke of the closest town stepped out into the arena in front of all the men. He held a golden medal in his hand and a flower crown in another. The crown of the tournament queen. He nervously fingered them both. Finally he took a deep a breath and held up his megaphone.

"Attention, citizens of Amalgamate," he called out. "It has been a long hard day of noble games and feats of strength. But in the end, one victor must come out of top!" The crowds cheered and waved their countries flag above their heads. "And that victor is…. Prince Hugo!" The crowds went wild. Sofia leaped to her feet and applauded with the rest of the kingdom. Hugo nudged Lightning forward and the duke gave Hugo his medal and a crown of flowers. "And as the victor of the tournament Prince Hugo has the honor of choosing the queen of the tournament."

Hugo rode around the stadium slowly, as if considering his choice. He took of his helmet and flipped his black hair out of his eyes. Sofia got chills. Finally, he rode up to her booth. The nobles and rich girls sitting in the neighboring booths all straightened up. But Hugo's dark eyes found her. As Sofia stared at him, so relived he was okay, so happy for his victory, all thoughts of who was watching her flew out of her mind. All that existed was Hugo, and his eyes. Hugo climbed off of his horse and walked forward, climbed into her booth, never taking his eyes away from her. He strode with purpose towards her then paused. Sofia looked at him, confused. His eyes flicked to Amber than back to her. He gazed at her with the answer in his eyes and Sofia understood. He couldn't choose her, even though he wanted to. Not if front of all these people. Not in front of Axel.

Instead, Hugo changed direction and placed the crown of flowers atop Princess Amber's head. Then he led her out to the stadium and placed her on Lightning. Sofia was not expecting it, but blood roared in her ears and fire raged through her. An extreme hatred for her older sister burned her heart. This emotion had never been so extreme for her and the rush was awful. She wanted to pull out Amber's blond hair, one strand at a time. She wanted to go waltz with the first knight she saw so Hugo would know how she felt. Sofia titled her head to the side and examined her heart. So this was jealousy.


	9. A Wedding Begins

Chapter Nine: A Wedding Begins

Sofia stood in front of the ornate mirror that stood at the back of her enormous closet in her new room. Some of her clothes had already been shipped and the rest of her gowns were being brought over tomorrow, along with all of her other possessions.

Because today was the day. The day she married Axel. She wouldn't return home after today, not for a while. She was going to be on her own, stranded with a man she loved and a man she didn't. For the rest of her life.

"You look lovely, my lady," Violet said from the corner of Sofia's new room as she finished sewing the hem on her veil.

"Thank you, Violet," Sofia replied and spun around. The dress was snow white, the bodice sewn up with pearls. The skirt had silver flowers at the bottom and a silver filigree tiara sat atop her carefully curled brown hair. Her pink amulet was resting over her heart. She was going to give it to James tonight so he could put it back in the Enchancia jewel room. But she wanted to wear it one last time.

Violet stood up and hooked on the sheer lace veil on to her tiara and stepped back to admire the look.

"Wow," Miranda sighed as she walked. "You look lovely, sweetie."

"Thank you, Mama," Sofia responded, suddenly overcome with emotion. When she had imagined this day she had imagined butterflies of nervousness and joy in her stomach. But they were butterflies of fear.

"How are you feeling? Nervous? Excited? Eager?" Miranda asked as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Fine. I'm feeling…fine," Sofia answered and blinked away her tears. She didn't want to walk down the aisle in front of the whole kingdom of Amalgamate with tear stains on her face.

"Sofia, I want to give you some advice," her mother told her and led her to a lavish couch in the sitting area in Sofia's room. Violet quietly exited the room, not wanting to intrude.

Miranda took her daughter's hand and looked into her blue eyes. "I want you to be happy. I've done some thinking and I've come to the conclusion that marriage is forever. It lasts until death do you part. Marrying someone is the biggest promise you can make and the biggest decision you can make. Your entire life will change, your children will come from this, and you will spend your entire life with this person.

"Happiness should come from a marriage. If you do not love the person at the end of the aisle then you should run away. I don't care if you put the kingdom in danger. It is not your job to save it. Be happy. Don't give up your marriage, your _happiness_ , just for a piece of land. Live your life to the fullest it can be lived because that's how you should live it."

"But, Mom, it is my job to save the kingdom. I'm a princess," Sofia protested.

"You were a village girl before you were a princess. And you're still a person who deserves happiness. Tell me, Sofia, do you truly love Axel? If this marriage was not arranged would you choose him?" Miranda demanded, leaning closer, worry and love filling her eyes. Sofia stared for a moment before hanging her head in shame.

"No, I wouldn't choose him," she breathed out, terrified someone would hear her, arrest her, kill her.

"Then run. Tell him no. We'll negotiate with Axel. We'll be fine. Marry for love, Sofia. _Only_ marry for love," her mother told her then stood. "Should I go tell him that the wedding is off?"

Sofia thought long and hard about her answer. If she said yes, if she called the wedding off, then Enchancia would lose a tragic war and many innocents and soldiers would die. Axel would go on a rampage, especially if she chose Hugo. He would wreak havoc on them, he would kill them if he could.

But if Sofia said no, if she went through with this, walked down the aisle and said 'I do' in front of God and the whole kingdom, then she would save her kingdom, save so many lives. She would ruin the chances of her ever being truly, 100%, happy, dragging Hugo down with her. But maybe one day they would be at peace, satisfied with the right decision. So, as Sofia pondered what to say, she realized there really was no choice at all.

"No," Sofia told her mom and stood up, posture as straight as a stick, face a mask, "I will go through with this wedding, I will marry Axel, and I will be satisfied with knowing that I saved our kingdom by doing so."

"Well, if that's what you think is right," Miranda sighed, disappointed by her daughter's choice. But she respected it and would honor it. "I'll let you finish getting ready then. I have to go find Roland, then our seats." Her mother hugged her one last time, then left the room.

Sofia sighed and looked out her new bedroom window. It was facing the sparkling blue lake that, during winter, would become the royal ice rink. She smiled as she remember all the times she had practiced ice dancing with Hugo. How young they were, how much fun they had, how innocent they were. But now everything was changing and Sofia knew if she did go back to ice dancing that Axel would never allow Hugo to be her partner. It would be inappropriate, anyway, for a queen to ice dance.

A humble knock on her door startled her. She turned around and gasped when she saw the young man standing in her door. A dark green jacket hugged his chest, tight black pants showed off his muscular legs, and black boots were laced up with golden laces. His black hair was swept to the side and his dark eyes were sparkling with emotion. Hugo. Hugo was here. On her wedding day. And he wasn't the groom.

"You look so beautiful," Hugo said as he looked at her. Sofia blushed pink and looked at the floor. The marble tiles were very shiny.

"Thank you," Sofia responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I know I shouldn't be here but I want to be," Hugo told her and walked into her room, shutting the door behind him. But she wasn't afraid. This was Hugo. Hugo would never hurt her.

"You should go," Sofia said and turned away, determinedly looking out her window.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you at the tournament. You were right, _are right_. We need to tell people about this," Hugo confessed. Sofia didn't turn around, she refused to show emotion. Not today. Not now. In a few minutes she would be Axel's. Permanently. And Hugo and she would never happen.

"What made you change your mind?" Sofia asked, her tone chilled.

"Another duke was killed. The Duke of Reeza. Another powerful town. Another man who was loyal to my father," Hugo admitted. "There are so many men who loved my father. So many people Axel can kill. We have to stop him."

"But how Hugo? Who will we tell?" Sofia demanded, repeating his words, mimicking his tone from Friday.

"I have a plan. But you have to trust me for it to work. You have to trust that I know my brother, that I know what I'm doing, that I…care about you," Hugo said. She could hear the plea in his voice, the plea for forgiveness. Sofia swallowed. She couldn't stay mad at him. It was one of her greatest weaknesses. She turned around.

"What's your plan?" Sofia asked. Hugo was smiling, glad she had turned around, given him a chance. He took another step forward.

"Do you trust me?" Hugo ignored her question, determined to have her answer. Sofia nervously bit her lip. Hugo held out his hand, as if inviting her to leap off a cliff. And she wanted to jump with him.

"Yes," she answered, taking his hand. "Of course I do."

"Then trust me. I have a plan," Hugo told her then turned back to the door, ready to leave.

"Hugo!" Sofia called after him. He turned, hand on the door knob. "I…I love you." Three words. Three simple words that had been stirring in her, that needed to escape, because it was true. And she needed to hear him say it back. She needed to know that he wasn't doing this for a friend. That he was doing this for love.

"I…," Hugo stuttered, a huge smile taking over his face. "I love you too, Sofia." She smiled and Hugo walked back towards her, radiating joy and power. He put his strong arms around her tiny waist and kissed her. Kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like he needed her more than air. Sofia held in a moan of bliss and kissed him back, her hands reaching up and pushing their way through his dark soft hair. This, this was love. True love. Love that could keep her happy forever. If only…

They pulled apart slowly. Sofia wasn't aware of how much time had passed. It could have been a second, it could have been days. Hugo looked devastated, heartbroken, as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I…I have to go," Hugo forced out. Sofia didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. He slipped his hand out of hers and walked slowly, as if in a daze, back to the door and left her room. Sofia gasped, hand on her heart, and sat down on her couch, breathing heavily. This feeling. It was amazing. And now it would be so much harder to walk down that aisle.

But Hugo had a plan. A plan to stop Axel. A plan to save his kingdom. And all she had to do was trust him. So she did. Without a second thought, she believed him.

"Sofia," a deep voice called as her door opened. Her father, King Roland, entered her room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sofia told him and grabbed his arm. "I am ready."

* * *

White silk stretched all the way to a raised platform with a silver swirling alter decorated with flowers. Long benches sat next to the aisle, filled with nobles and the wealthy, all eager to attend the wedding. The minister was an old man who looked as if this may be his last day alive. Axel stood on the platform already, waiting for his bride, his trophy. Hugo sat in the first row, next to the many dukes of the kingdom. Sofia's family sat on the opposite side, all happily anticipating Sofia's walk down the aisle.

Roland was standing next to his daughter at the start of the aisle, patiently waiting for the music to cue their walk down. Sofia was clutching his arm, worry knotting her stomach, fear pumping her heart. If Hugo's plan didn't work… But it would. She had to trust him.

The music changed and Roland urged Sofia forward. One step. Another one. Closer and closer towards Axel. Towards a future that couldn't be changed. Hugo had to do something. He had to save her. She was praying to all the saints above that he would save her.

Roland let her go and Sofia was faced with the two steps leading to the alter. Two tiny steps, such a small climb but it felt like her feet were made of lead. It was a great struggle just to get up the first and an even greater one to climb to the top. Axel held his hand out to her and Sofia took it, cringing slightly as he squeezed it harder than necessary. Sofia glanced back at Hugo and saw that, though his eyes were burning with a hatred for his brother, they were also shining with a love for her. Axel pulled her toward the minister and she turned back. The ceremony was beginning.


	10. A Duel & A Visit

Chapter Ten: A Duel & A Visit

"We are gathered here to today to witness the union of not just two souls, but two kingdoms as well," the old minister wheezed. Axel's eyes stayed locked on Sofia but she watched the old minister, refusing to look at her fiancé. "Today we witness the union of Princess Sofia of Enchancia and King Axel of Amalgamate. If anyone objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "Then, do you, King Axel-"

"I object," Hugo calls out suddenly. Though he hadn't yelled, his voice was filled with power and authority. Everyone gasped and turned to the prince. The minister blinked slowly and Axel glared daggers at his brother.

"I…I beg your pardon," the minister finally said. Hugo stood up, power flowing off of him.

"I object to this marriage," Hugo said simply. "In accordance with Amalgamate's laws I have the right to challenge the groom to a duel for the maiden's hand."

"Well, this has never happened at a royal wedding, so, uh," the minister stuttered and looked at Axel who was seething. Sofia took a hesitant step back. "King Axel, do you, uh, accept?"

"I do," Axel growled and stepped off the alter. He looked at the knights lining the walls. "Prepare the stadium. We will duel in an hour." Then he stormed out of the hall. Hugo nodded and, smirking as he did so, left as well.

"Your Highness," the minister addressed Sofia. "Perhaps you should go to your room and wait for the tournament." Sofia nodded and stumbled down the two steps. Her bridesmaids, Jade, Ruby, and Amber, gripped her arms and led her out of the hall and to her room, to wait for the duel that would decide her fate.

* * *

Sofia was escorted by her family back to the booth she had sat in during the tournament. All the wedding guests and anyone who had heard about the duel filled the stands.

"Sofia, did you know Hugo was going to do this?" Roland demanded as they took their old seats.

"I…I didn't know he was going to do _this_ ," Sofia said, as if in a daze, confused and stressed.

"But you knew he was going to do something?" Miranda insisted.

"I didn't even know you liked Hugo," Amber gaped.

"Do you?" Jade asked, taking her friend's hand in hers.

"I…I," Sofia stuttered, very aware of all the ears around her but also aware that lying, denying her true feelings, would result in horrid consequences. "I do. I really do."

"Wow," Ruby gasped then hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Why?" Sofia wondered, confused.

"Because I can tell that you've found love," Ruby said and broke away.

"So you want Hugo to win?" Jade asked. Sofia nodded slowly. "Then we'll cheer so loud that he'll be super encouraged!"

"Sofia," Roland started, his tone frustrated. "The duel is about to start. Get into your seat." Sofia nodded dumbly and obeyed, her knees shaking. The minister walked into the stadium and held up a megaphone.

"Prince Hugo has challenged King Axel to a duel for the hand of Princess Sofia. This duel will be a sword match atop their steeds and will end when one of them either surrenders or perishes," he announced. "And now I bring you our duelers!"

Axel and Hugo road out atop their horses. Lightning strode calmly while Axel's horse clip-clopped nervously. Axel drew his sword and glared at his brother who had his sword calmly leveled at his opponent. The minister quickly backed out of the arena.

"I don't want to hurt you, brother," Hugo said, his body calm and still. Sofia nervously leaned forward.

"You are no brother of mine. Not since you challenged me and tried to take my bride," Axel hissed, voice full of fury.

"A bride who you knew I wanted. A bride that you threatened with war to win. That is cruel, even for you," Hugo replied.

"At least I did not lead the young maiden away from my coronation ball," Axel retorted.

"I beg your pardon!" Hugo yelled, indignant. Sofia sucked in a breath of fear as her parents and siblings glanced at her with suspicious expressions. Axel was not only trying to tarnish Hugo's reputation but also her own.

"I left to get the princess a drink. When I returned from the buffet I could not find her. Then I saw you and she reenter the ballroom, both flushed!"

"The princess wanted fresh air. She was flushed because she had seen you and Alfred plotting to kill the Duke of Sermia!"

"What do you mean?" Axel demanded.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. The Duke of Sermia, the Duke of Reeza. These deaths were not random. Both were men loyal to father. Both men are now dead," Hugo told him.

"So? They were old and sick!" Axel declared. He suddenly urged his horse forward and aimed a strike at Hugo. He parried it and the two began to spar. They broke away after a minute and their horses pranced in circles.

"They were both poisoned. The coroner said it had been done with Veratrum, a toxic flower. This flower is grown in our royal gardens," Hugo explained, speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. "And only one man has the capabilities to brew this flower into a tasteless liquid that can be mixed with any drink."

"Be silent and duel like a man!" Axel roared and charged again. As their swords clanged Sofia began to realize what Hugo's plan was. He was going to tell everyone what his brother had done, right here, right now. But would it work?

"You were never my equal in sword fights," Hugo hissed as he parried another of Axel's strikes.

"All it takes is one lucky hit and you'll be dead upon the ground!" Axel retorted.

"I know you'll kill me anyway!" Hugo declared and directed Lightning away from the fight. They pranced away and Axel growled in anger. "Two dukes, political opponents, even father are dead by your hand!"

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

"Alfred has been tortured and beaten so severely that now he brews the poisons you need out of fear for his life! You have been killing people since you started conversing with the sorcerer and you killed our father out of your own greed!"

"You have no proof! No proof of your statements! You are simply jealous of my bride!"

"Is it really that much of a stretch to think that you are capable of murder?" Hugo demanded. "You are the cruelest prince Amalgamate has had in a century!"

"But you don't have any proof that I killed anyone! Without proof your claims are just a crazy ramblings!" Axel yelled and charged again.

Sofia leaned even closer. The audience was mumbling but they were still unsure which man they should root for. With no proof, Axel would never be defeated. Sofia began to think wildly. Hugo was dueling Axel. He couldn't go look for proof. But Sofia could. She just didn't know where to look.

Suddenly, Sofia's pink amulet began to glow blue. She gasped and grasped it with both hands. Why was it summoning her to the Secret Library now? Was someone in trouble? Sofia glanced back at the duel when she heard a grunt of pain. Hugo had cut Axel's arm. He was leading his horse in a retreat, hissing in anger. Hugo looked sad but determined. He glanced back at Sofia and smiled slightly. Sofia nodded back before she looked back at her amulet.

"You will lose! Admit to your crimes before I run you through with my sword!" Hugo yelled.

"You have no proof that I did anything!" Axel yelled back. Then Sofia gasped aloud. She finally understood. Sofia stood up and got off her throne. She began to leave the booth when a knight blocked her way.

"You may not leave until the duel is over, Your Highness," he told her.

"Sofia, sit back down," Miranda called to her daughter.

"No," Sofia said, stunning everyone. "I have to do something. Please, get out of my way."

"Can't do that. Sit back down," the knight growled at her. Sofia sucked in a breath of anger. Her amulet's glow suddenly caught her eye and she smiled. The knight did not know that she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"I wish to be small," Sofia said. In a whirl of pink sparkles she shrunk. When the magic cleared, she was two inches tall. The knight stared dumbfounded before he looked down. Sofia was running full tilt at the exit. The knight tried to grab her but Sofia ducked and weaved. Her father yelled something and started chasing her as well. But Sofia was fast and tiny. She jumped out of the booth and ran. "I wish to be big again!" She shot up and was full size. Her legs were longer and she ran faster. White silk billowed around her legs as she ran towards the patch of woods she had hid in at the tournament.

Sofia leaned against a trunk and looked up into the branches. "Help! Somebody, please help me!" she yelled. A raven flew down and landed on the ground. He cocked his heads and looked at her.

"Now what are you bellowing about?" he wondered.

"I need your help, please. I have to get to the castle," Sofia told the raven. He jumped.

"You can understand me?" he squawked.

"Yes. Can you please give me a ride to the castle?" Sofia asked.

"But you're so big, I could never lift you," the raven said and began to walk away.

"No, wait! I wish to be small!" Sofia yelled and she shrunk back down. "Can you please give me a ride now?" The raven looked at her closely before it nodded.

"Get on. And try to pull out any of the feathers," he instructed. Sofia smiled gratefully and climbed atop his back. Then he flew high into the air, towards the palace. "Name's Marvin, by the way.

"I'm Sofia," she told him. "Can you please fly as fast as you can? It's very important."

"Of course," the raven said and flapped his wings faster, quickly approaching the sparkling golden castle.

* * *

Sofia threw open the same doors she had escaped through that night at the coronation ball. The long hall was dark and cold. All the servants were at the duel so Sofia was free to search the castle. She searched the walls as fast as she could for something that signaled a secret passageway. If Hugo was right…

Sofia no longer called the castle of Enchancia home. But she still wore the amulet, she was still the story keeper. So if Hugo was right, then the Secret Library had moved. And she needed to find it. Her amulet was telling her that in the Secret Library was the proof her and Hugo needed to condemn Axel.

She passed tapestry after tapestry but there was nothing behind them. None of the light fixtures turned. Then Sofia passed the door that led to the servant's quarters that Hugo had taken her through. As she walked past it her amulet lit up even brighter. Sofia turned and pushed open the door. There was something new. The staircase that led up was still there but a new staircase leading below the castle was also there. Sofia ran down. She ran around corners and down long staircases, knowing that the Secret Library was at the bottom.

Finally she reached the rich blue hall with green vine gate. She stood on the platform that looked out towards the familiar blue water and was astounded to see the same bejeweled boat floating towards her. Hugo had been right.

The boat ride seemed faster than normal and Sofia had never ran up those steps as quickly as she had that day. But then she reached the door. The circular blue gate with its curiously shaped lock stood before her, closed. She didn't have the book. She couldn't get it. She had raced all the way here, risked everything believing that answers lay inside, just to find that the door was locked and she couldn't get.

Sofia slammed her head against the blue swirls and began to sob. Axel was going to win. It didn't matter if Hugo won, Axel could kill him later then take Sofia for himself. She was powerless to stop him. And the worst part was that this had been her idea, to tell people what Axel was doing. Hugo may never forgive her. She had led them down a path that ended in a locked gate. Hugo had been right. They should have kept quiet and just lived their lives, kept their noses clean. Instead they had come out in the open and they had failed.

As Sofia cried a tear slipped off her face and hit her amulet dangling from the chain around her throat. The gem began to glow brighter and brighter, until she had to close her eyes, lest she become blind. The glow suddenly dimmed and Sofia opened her eyes. The gate was open and someone was waiting for her inside the Secret Library, sitting on the bench.

"Hello?" Sofia called. The woman turned. She had blond hair pulled up into a bun atop her head. Her blue gown matched her eyes perfectly and a sort of magic sparkled around her.

"Hello Sofia," Cinderella said and walked towards her. Sofia stumbled in and gasped. All the princesses who had ever helped her stood before her. Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Aurora, Snow White, Mulan, Rapunzel, and Tiana all came forward, standing slightly behind Cinderella.

"What are you all doing here?" Sofia asked them.

"We are here to help you. Here, this is what you need," Cinderella explained and held out a thick red book. Sofia took it. On the cover were the words _The Evil Prince_ and a painting of Axel looking very shifty. She flipped through the pages and understood. This is what she needed. All the evidence was in these pages.

"Thank you," Sofia said.

"Go. Hugo needs you," Cinderella toward and pushed her slightly towards the door. Sofia ran to it. "Sofia!" She looked back one last time. "This is your final story." The warning registered with her. After today, after _her_ story ended, then she would have to give up the amulet. She would never come back to the Secret Library, never have another princess sent to help her, and never use her powers ever again.

"I…I understand," Sofia told her, accepting that this is what had to happen. Her time was done. It was time to pass it on. Cinderella gave her encouraging nod which was mimicked by all the other princesses. Then they all disappeared in a whirl of golden sparkles and Sofia ran back to the boat.

* * *

"Marvin!" Sofia yelled as she ran out the glass doors. The raven flew down from the sky and landed at her feet.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need a lift back to the duel," she told him.

"Well, do your shrinking thing and get on," Marvin instructed.

"I wish to be small," Sofia said and instantly shrunk. Then she climbed onto Marvin's back, clutching the now tiny book against her chest. "Hurry, please." Marvin took off like a bullet.


	11. A Story & A Change

Chapter Eleven: A Story & A Change

Hugo and Axel had gotten off their horses and where now fighting on the ground. A new cut was bleeding on Axel's leg and one on Hugo's forehead. Marvin flew in circles above the stadium, allowing Sofia to observe the situation.

"Put me down over there," Sofia instructed the raven, pointing towards the knights' tent. The raven ducked down and landed inside so no people could see them. Sofia climbed down and thanked Marvin before he flew away. Then Sofia turned back to the arena's entrance. "I wish to be big again." She shot up like a weed and approached the fight.

Hugo spun his sword and flicked Axel's out of his hand. The glinting silver thing flew across the arena and landed in the dirt with a thud. Weaponless, Axel charged his brother and slammed into his gut. Hugo gasped in surprise and his sword fell out of his grip. Axel tried to pin him while also reaching for the sword. Hugo was stretching towards the weapon as well.

Urgency surged through Sofia's bloodstream and instinct took over. She ran out into the arena, towards the wrestling men. Axel was getting closer to the sword. Sofia leapt and slid through the dirt towards the weapon. Her pale fingers wrapped around the hilt seconds before Axel's did. She stood up hurriedly, chest heaving, dress covered in dirt, tiara crooked, sword pointed at Axel.

"Sofia?" he gaped. "What are you doing?"

"I…" Sofia started, suddenly aware of how many eyes were on her. "I have proof."

"Proof?" Axel asked, confused. Hugo used his brother's confusion and shoved him off of him. Axel groaned as he hit the ground. Hugo stood up and nodded at Sofia to continue.

"Proof of your crimes," she said, handing the sword to Hugo since he knew how to use it. He pointed it at Axel, keeping him lying on the ground.

"I never did anything," Axel protested. "And you are interfering with our duel. This is a crime in my kingdom!"

"It won't be yours much longer," Sofia declared and opened the red book. "This is a magic story book and has been documenting your actions since you met Alfred."

"You lie!" Axel yelled.

"Once upon a time," Sofia began to read, "there was young prince named Axel. He was an evil prince, hateful and cruel. When his father, the king, brought in a new sorcerer. Axel immediately liked him because of his extensive knowledge of power.

"As Axel grew his father let him join the royal council to help make decisions. But some of the other council members disagreed with the king's decision and petitioned to have the child removed. Axel was infuriated. He went to Alfred and flipped through his magic books, searching for a solution to his problem. The sorcerer was out in the royal garden, so he was not aware of the young man finding his book on dark magic and potions.

"When Alfred returned, Axel demanded that he make him the most toxic poison in the evil book. Alfred refused. So Axel called his most loyal knight, an old friend of his, to bring four red hot swords. The knight tied poor Alfred to the wall and he and Axel tortured the man until he relented. Axel took the poison and killed his political opponents. The solution pleased him and whenever someone seriously opposed him, Axel always returned with red hot swords for Alfred and an evil demand.

"As the boy aged into a man he began to want the king's crown for himself. So Axel returned once more to the sorcerer's tower. Alfred no longer needed to be tortured to make the poisons. He brewed them without complaint. So Axel easily acquired the brew that would make his father horribly ill. Axel watched with delight as his father fell sicker and sicker until he died.

"But there were still those who opposed him. So Axel got rid of them too. And now the evil prince, now an evil king, is laying on the ground, watching his ultimate trophy, the bride that his brother craved, read the list of his crimes out loud to his entire kingdom," Sofia finished.

"Lies, all lies!" Axel yelled, standing up angrily. "You are deranged!"

"Don't. You know that it's true and so do they," Hugo told his brother and gestured to the crowd of people. They were standing up, angrily muttering to each other, throwing hateful glares at their king. "It is written in our laws that a murderer cannot be king. So you will be sentenced to a life lived out in the dungeons!"

"You just want the crown!" Axel screamed as knights began to flood the arena. Sofia recognized Sir Charles amongst them.

"If you think that is so then you do not know me at all. Arrest him!" Hugo responded calmly. Axel growled and lunged, but not at Hugo. Instead he tackled Sofia, twisting her around so she faced the knights, his arm around her front, pinning her arms to her sides. A dagger he had pulled out of his boot was pressed against her throat. Blood began to dribble down her throat and onto her chest. She heard her mother scream and her sister sob.

"One more move and I slit her throat!" Axel yelled. Sofia whimpered softly. Hugo stared in fear at the woman he loved trapped by his brother. "Put your weapons down! Call off the knights, Hugo, or she dies!"

"No, Hugo, don't," Sofia rasped out. Axel dug the blade in deeper and Sofia winced. More blood fell, staining her white gown. Hugo looked torn. His brother had to be stopped but he hated seeing his love in pain. If she died it would be his fault.

Sofia tried to swallow but she couldn't. Tears were forming in her eyes as she tried to kick Axel but he resisted. She couldn't fight him. But then, a single drop of blood dripped down her neck and hit her amulet.

Instantly, the gem turned blood red and began to glow as bright as the sun. The knights turned away from the bright glow but Axel didn't move. A magical red blast of magic suddenly shot out, blasting Axel away and encasing Sofia in a glowing ball of light. She began to fly up, towards the sky. Axel tried to grab her again but the red light burned his hands.

"What's going on?" Axel demanded, cursing as Sofia floated higher. Then the light set her down next to Hugo. Sofia's hand reached up and felt her throat. The cut from Axel's dagger was healed. Her amulet stopped glowing and the knights recovered. Then ran forward and grabbed Axel, pinning his arms.

"What are your orders, Your Majesty?" Sir Charles asked Hugo. He blinked, stunned by the title, before he answered.

"Take him to the dungeons," he instructed. The knights marched away, taking a struggling and cursing Axel with them. After they had left Hugo embraced Sofia. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so," Sofia gasped and held him tighter. "Are you?"

"Of course," Hugo said and pulled away so he could look her in the eye. "You were amazing."

"So were you," Sofia admitted. Hugo grinned and, without thinking, pulled her closer to him and placed his lips on hers. Sofia gladly kissed him back but they broke away quickly when they remembered where they were.

"Sofia!" Miranda screamed as she ran into the arena. She threw her arms around her daughter and cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Sofia told her.

"What happened?" Roland asked as he joined his wife.

"I think my amulet saved me," Sofia admitted and touched the red gem. Roland smiled.

"I always knew it would," Roland said. Amber, James, and Ruby suddenly ran up and hugged her as well.

"You're okay!" Ruby cried in relief.

"You stopped Axel!" James said in amazement.

"You kissed Hugo!" Amber gaped in disbelief. Sofia smiled and hugged them back.

"You're Majesty," Hugo told Roland, "I would like to marry your daughter."

"Well," Roland sighed. "After all this, I think nothing would make my daughter happier." Hugo smiled at Sofia and she smiled at him. He hugged her and she gripped him tightly. It was over. They'd won. They were going to get married. It was unbelievable.

* * *

 **There will be one more chapter, just in case you were wondering! Thank you for all the awesome reviews so far!**


	12. An Epilogue

Chapter Twelve: An Epilogue

"Do you, Prince Hugo, take Princess Sofia, to have and hold, through sickness and health, through poor and through riches, until death do you part?" the old minister asked Hugo the next day as he stood under the alter, holding his fiancé's hands.

"I do," Hugo breathed out, smiling with joy. "I do."

"And do you, Princess Sofia, take Prince Hugo, to have and hold, through sickness and health, through poor and through riches, until death do you part?" the minister asked Sofia. She giggled slightly and nodded.

"I…I do," she laughed. The minister nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Then it is with great joy that, by the power in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," the minister declared happily. The crowds cheered and Hugo dipped Sofia, kissing her with all the passion he had.

"I love you," Sofia sighed as they parted.

"I love you more," Hugo said, smirking slightly.

* * *

The coronation was a duo affair. Together, they received their crowns and, together, said their vows to protect Amalgamate. After a long feast and a festive ball, the happy newlyweds retired to their bed chambers. Sofia was sitting on the window seat with her amulet in her hands, thinking.

"Are you sure?" Hugo asked her as he sat next to her on the window seat.

"My time is done," Sofia told him. Hugo sighed and traced soft circles on the back of her hand.

"But it saved your life," Hugo protested.

"It's time for me to give the amulet back. It will choose a new princess to protect. My story is over," Sofia said and leaned against her husband's shoulder. She reached behind her throat and unclasped the necklace. The red gem seemed to sparkle for a minute before it dimmed.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"The Secret Library has moved, so I will keep the necklace here. But I can't wear it anymore. This was my final story. When it's ready, the Amulet of Avalor will choose the next story teller." Hugo smiled at his wife and she smiled at him. As one, they leaned in and sealed their story's ending with a kiss.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, maybe with Sofia's daughter. Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. A Preview at the Sequel!

**And now here is the first chapter of the sequel, _The Tale of the Lost Princess_!**

* * *

Chapter One

A Lie

Sofia sat glumly in her window seat. The clear glass allowed her to look out at the lake where Hugo and she had practiced ice dancing all those years ago, though it was not frozen now since it was early autumn, when the leaves were just beginning to change color. Sofia's light blue nightgown fell over her pale skin and her brown hair was a mess of tangles and knots. Something was troubling her that much was clear.

Her husband, Hugo, moaned and turned over in their bed, a ways away from the window seat where Sofia was. His hand reached out, searching for his wife, but he only found rumpled blankets. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Hugo sat up and glanced around the room. It was rather large, with sets of doors leading to two separate walk-in-closets and many shelves holding Hugo's medals and trophies from tournaments and Sofia's trophies from her flying derby days as a child lined the walls. Marble columns were along the wall, holding up the white ceiling while ornate oak doors separated the room from the rest of the castle.

Hugo's dark eyes spotted his wife in the window seat and he got up, slowly walking over to her. They'd been married for nearly five years and his heart still beat faster whenever he saw her.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Hugo asked, taking a seat next to her. "I thought you liked to sleep in."

"I couldn't sleep," Sofia replied, her voice and blue eyes sad. "I just keep thinking of the letter we received from Ruby yesterday."

"Are you worried about her?" Hugo wondered. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know she will. After all, this is her third pregnancy," Sofia sighed. "What I'm worried about is us. We've been married for five years and we still haven't had a child."

"Things happen when they're meant to," Hugo assured her. "You just need to have faith."

"You realize we're the only one of our friends who don't have a child yet?" Sofia exclaimed. "Amber and her husband, Sir Jason, have a son named Henry. Vivian's pregnant with her and Desmond's child. Jin and Khalid both have children with their wives and Zandar and Hildegard have their daughter, Nubia."

"Sofia, love, please calm down," Hugo said. "I promise you we will have a child. How could we not when you were meant to be a wonderful mother."

"I know. I'm just worried," Sofia admitted.

"Don't be," Hugo told her and pulled her to her feet. "Now, we have a lot to do today. After all, the King and Queen are always busy. Let's go to breakfast."

"Only if there's pancakes."

"How could there not be?"

And the young couple laughed as they went to their wardrobes to get dressed for their busy day.

* * *

"And you're completely sure?" Sofia asked the doctor. He was an old man with silver hair and deep wrinkles. Nancy, Sofia's personal maid with hair like gold and eyes as green as grass, stood next to the doctor. The three of them were in Sofia's room, the young woman lying down on her bed, propped up by pillows of many hues, as the doctor examined her.

"Yes, your majesty, I am sure," the doctor assured Sofia. She grinned, her happiness making her skin glow.

"I must find Hugo!" she declared and leapt off the edge of her bed. She raced out of her room, barely remembering to grab a dark violet robe to hide her sheer underclothes.

Then Sofia, barefoot and breathless, ran into the throne room. It was a large circular room with a round ceiling painted with stars. The two thrones of the King and Queen sat on a raised dais in the middle of the room, facing the large oak doors that the public entered through. Many copies of the Amalgamate flag hung on the wall. Hugo sat atop the golden throne with ice blue cushions, dealing with a small group of peasants. Everyone fell silent when she entered and stared at her. Sofia blushed, realizing her foolishness.

"Um, I wish to speak to my husband," Sofia declared, trying to sound like a ruler. Hugo, his expression confused, got off his throne and quickly walked over to her, pushing her out of the throne room and closing the door behind him.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" he asked. "I was in the middle of discussing the epidemic with some farmers."

"I'm sorry but I have something to tell and it can't wait," Sofia told him, giggling slightly, her smile wide.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. Hugo's eyes widened slightly and his hands slowly rose, his fingertips brushing Sofia's stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated. She nodded, happy tears welling up her eyes. "We're going to be parents?" Sofia nodded again, her tears falling down her glowing cheeks. "That's amazing!"

And Hugo grabbed Sofia and swung her around in a circle, high up in the air. When Sofia's bare feet hit the cool marble he pressed his lips on hers, his own eyes damp with happiness.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Hugo whispered into her lips.

"And you will be a fantastic father," Sofia replied instantly.

"I love you."

And Sofia never got to say it back since Hugo's lips were on hers again.

* * *

"You're doing well, your majesty," the doctor told Sofia nine months later.

She was lying in her bed clutching her swollen stomach as she went into labor. Hugo was kneeling at her side, holding her hand, barely breathing. Nancy dabbed Sofia's forehead with a damp cloth, trying to keep her Queen cool, while the doctor sat at the end of the bed, helping things along.

"Just a few more moments," the doctor assured her.

"You're doing great," Hugo whispered. Sofia gave him a small smile before she continued pushing, screaming as she did so.

Moments later the doctor placed a newborn infant in a basket. Sofia was panting and Nancy was frantically dabbing away her sweat while Hugo smiled at her, proud of his wife.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced.

Tears fell from Sofia's eyes. She would've loved her child no matter what but she's secretly been hoping for a daughter so she may pass on the Amulet of Avalor that was safely stored in Amalgamate's jewel room.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Nancy suddenly asked. She had heard something in the doctor's voice that the royals hadn't. But then Hugo noticed something.

"Why isn't she crying?" he wondered, suddenly fearful. The doctor turned back around, eyes lowered.

"Because she never took a breath," the doctor admitted. Sofia gasped, her hand over her mouth. "She was still-born. It's very common among villagers."

"And I was a villager. It's my fault," Sofia cried, tears falling from her eyes. Hugo wrapped his arms around her.

"No, dear, it isn't," Hugo murmured into her light brown hair. "It wasn't your fault."

"Let me see her," Sofia demanded. "Please just let me hold my daughter once."

The doctor nodded and picked up the child, handing it to the Queen. Sofia brought the baby against her chest and continued to cry. The child was stiff, like she was made from wood. Her eyes were closed and fuzzy black hair grew from her head. But her skin was cold and her heart wasn't beating. Sofia cried, wept for the child she never got to raise and know. She cried for her lost dreams of being a mother and passing on the amulet.

"The people will not be happy," Hugo sighed, his own tears falling down his cheeks. "With the epidemic getting worse every day they really needed a moral boost."

Agonized silence sounded as the parents that never were wept for their daughter who never took a breath. The doctor slowly and silently cleaned up his things. Nancy also shed a few tears, knowing that her Queen had wanted a child more than anything. But than an idea struck the woman.

"Your majesties, I hope I'm not being too insensitive, but I think I may have an idea," she told them, pushing her blond hair behind her small ears. "There are many orphanages in the kingdom. I know it cannot make up for your loss but I could go to the nearest one and take an infant female. One that is close to being a newborn."

"That way the people will think our daughter's alive," Hugo realized.

"You mean, _lie_ to our people?" Sofia asked. Hugo and Nancy lowered their eyes, not proud of the plan.

"Our people are dying of sickness. They need a bit of hope. I know villagers who have been planning parties since we announced your pregnancy. The despair the news of our daughter's death would bring…." Hugo drifted off. "And you would still be a mother. We could give an orphan a home. A better life."

"And if you raised her, your majesty, she _would_ be your daughter," Nancy assured her.

Sofia bit her lip as she thought. Her eyes drifted down to the cold child in her arms, the child she had been planning for. Why not give all she had planned and hoped for to another? Why not give a child destined for despair, starvation, and disease a chance at a better life? And there would be time for her have her own children.

"Alright," Sofia agreed. "Nancy, you may go to the closest orphanage and get us a daughter."

"But tell no one who it is for. And neither of you," Hugo pointed at Nancy and the doctor, "will tell anyone about this."

"Of course, your majesty," the doctor replied and bowed low. Nancy nodded, then the two of them left the room. Hugo took the stiff baby from his wife's arm and placed it the basket, covering it with a soft blanket. Then he turned back to Sofia who was silently crying.

"I know this isn't ideal," Hugo told her. "But she'll be our daughter. I promise."

* * *

Nancy returned while the moon was high in the sky. All of Sofia's doubts disappeared when she saw the child. She had black fuzzy hair and hazel eyes, glistening with joy. Her tiny hands kept waving around and she smiled when she saw her new parents. Sofia and Hugo vowed to give her everything she could ever need or want, completely in love with their daughter.

* * *

"Good citizens of Amalgamate!" Hugo called to the mass below him. "I would like to introduce you to the Queen and mine's daughter!"

The people cheered, waving flags and throwing confetti. Alfred, the old royal sorcerer with stars on his cloak, made rose petals fall from the sky.

"Please join us in welcoming Princess Matilda II!" Sofia declared, lifting her daughter up for all to see. It had been her idea to name her daughter after her aunt, hoping the young girl would have her mentor's whimsical spirit.

The people clapped and the baby began to cry, upset by all the noise. Sofia cradled the baby, her daughter, to her chest and kissed her head. Hugo placed his arm on his wife's shoulder, smiling down at her and his daughter. And the people celebrated as they looked up at the happy family, not knowing it was built on a lie **.**

* * *

 **Want to know what happens next? Read _The Tale of the Lost Princess_ to find out!**


	14. A Prequel: Rejecting the Crown

**This story is a sort of prequel to The Final Story, as Tilly's story is her first story. But this fanfic can also stand alone. I tried to keep it as canon as possible with lots of cameos from side characters who were adults in the actual show. I've been planning on for a while so enjoy!**

* * *

"No fair!" a young boy giggled as he rolled on the lawn of a large courtyard. A girl a little older then him laughed as she tickled him, her dirty blond hair pixie cut falling into her eyes, her knees pressing her turquoise gown into the grass so hard it stained. "You can't tickle your opponent in a real duel!"

"Good thing this isn't real!" the girl exclaimed, her long fingers digging into his stomach under his sky-blue jacket.

"Children!" a loud voice suddenly boomed across the courtyard.

The girl quickly leaped to her feet as the boy tried to recover from all the laughter.

A tall man was striding toward them. His brown hair was pulled back and tied with a red ribbon while a red striped coat hung down his back, over his black vest and white undershirt. His dark blue pants were stuffed into his black leather boots and an elaborate medal from a tournament was pinned near his heart.

"What are you doing, rolling in the dirt?" he demanded. "You are royalty, not commoners from a village."

"We're sorry, Father," the girl murmured, looking down.

"Go clean yourselves up," the king ordered. "Now. Before dinner."

"Come on, Rolie," the girl said to her brother, taking his hand and pulling him back up the lawn to their home, a sprawling off-white castle with colorful rooves and tall towers. A paradise to some. A prison to others.

* * *

"Oh, my beautiful family!" Queen Mum exclaimed as the king escorted his children into the dinning hall. She was a small woman with her ginger hair swept into a tall bun, a glittering golden tiara on top. Her gown was a lovely charcoal color with many sapphires stitched into the bodice, the lights bouncing off and seemingly making her glow. "Come. The chef prepared jiggly-wiggly pudding, Rolie."

"Yum!" the young prince said, grinning widely.

"Mum, I don't think that's wise," the king chided. "They've been very _mischievous_ today."

"Oh, Roland, hush," Mum laughed. "I'm sure you scolded them plenty. Let them be children once in a while."

"But they are not-"

" _Roland_."

"Yes, dear," King Roland sighed as he took his seat at the head of the table.

The meal passed quietly, like normal, with Queen Mum occasionally asking her children about their day. But then as they spooned up the last of their pudding, King Roldan cleared his throat.

"Matilda, I need to speak with you in my study," he announced, standing. "Now."

"I'll come too," Queen Mum chimed in, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

The young princess now wore a cherry colored dress with yellow ribbons twined up the bodice. Her hair had been pulled back and she wore a tight tiara as well. Everything her father wanted from her.

"Rolie, go on up to your room," Queen Mum told her son. "I'll be up soon."

The royals exited the dinning hall and climbed a grand staircase, the prince running down a different hall once they reached the top, as the young princess wondered what he wanted.

 _What does he want now? I was just having a bit of fun, that's all._

King Roland entered his study, a lavish room with shelves of books and a grand desk, behind which sat an overstuffed chair. He sank into it as Queen Mum and Matilda sat in the chairs in front of him.

"Did I do something wrong?" the princess asked, crossing her arms.

"No, Tilly, of course not," her mother assured her. "We just wanted to talk to you about which school you're attending after Royal Prep. The Royal School Fair is coming up soon and we just wanted to know what you were thinking."

"Oh." Tilly was slightly stunned. That was it? "I was thinking about the School for Adventure. Or the Corinthian Sports School."

"You are the future queen, Matilda," King Roland said. "You need to _learn_ how to be a queen. Which is why I strongly recommend Ever Realm Academy."

"But…that school just teaches a bunch of rules and boring stuff," Tilly protested.

"School isn't meant to be fun," Roland snapped. "You are going to be queen. You need to know how to be a good one."

"What if I don't want to be queen?"

"You're the _heir_ , Matilda! You cannot simply throw that away!"

"Well…," Mum began softly, "she could always abdicate the throne."

"But she has a duty to her people," Roland argued. "As the eldest child, she is to be queen."

"Rolie doesn't know I'm the heir," Tilly thought aloud. "He thinks you're going to choose between us one day. And he really wants to be king."

"So you're going to abdicate? Throw everything away?" Roland demanded.

"I…I don't know," Tilly stuttered. "I don't know if I'd even be a good queen. And Rolie would be so sad…."

"I was going to announce you as the official heir at your graduation ball," Roland sighed. "If you are really going to abdicate, I need your decision by then. But I must warn you, Matilda, that once you abdicate, there is not going back. It is a permanent decision. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father." But she'd never been more lost.

* * *

"What'd Mum and Father want to talk to you about?" Rolie asked as Tilly crept into his room.

It was dark and their only light was the moon shining in through Rolie's large windows. Tilly often snuck over to his room after Queen Mum had sent them to bed. Both children were night owls and would talk until they fell asleep.

"Oh. They just wanted to talk about what school I'm going to pick," Tilly replied as she crawled into his lavish bed. It was tucked in the back of his room so his bookshelves and desk could have more room.

"I'm going to pick Ever Realm," Rolie said, snuggling up next to his sister. "Just like Father."

Tilly glanced down at his contended smile and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Where would you go if you weren't going to be king? I mean, if you couldn't be? What would you do?"

"Huh," Roland said as he thought. "I don't know. Maybe I'd be and advisor. I'd want to help our kingdom."

"And you can only do that by being in charge?"

"I don't know. I mean, isn't that a royal's job? Being in charge?"

 _Is it? If I abdicate will I be letting everyone down?_

"Do you want to play a game?" Rolie asked. "We could find constellations."

"I'm…I'm really tired, Rolie," Tilly sighed and slid off his bed. "I'm going back to my room."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight."

"Night Rolie."

She kissed his forehead quickly and dashed out of his room. But she didn't go to hers. Instead, she ran down the hall, her bare feet slapping the marble, her silky cream nightgown rustling around her ankles.

Finally, she reached it: a pair of glass doors leading to the courtyard. Tilly opened them a crack and ran into the gardens that were full of blooming flowers and small bushes. She collapsed on the soft dewy grass and breathed in its smell. Her heart slowed and her tears dried. Here, outside within nature, she was safe. Nature would keep her safe. All because of a purple gem around her neck.

* * *

 _It was just after her tenth birthday. Her mother had allowed her to pick anything from the jewel room and when she entered she became very fond of a thing silver chain necklace with a large purple jewel pendent. It fell right over her heart and clashed brilliantly with her orange dress that day. But that only made her love it more._

 _Several days later, her family had been journeying through the kingdom. But as their coach sped through the woods, they found their path overgrown by a wild bush of sorts. King Roland ordered it to be burned but that was when Tilly recognized the plant._

 _"Stop!" she'd yelled, running in front of the knight with torches. "You can't burn them, please. This plant is nearly extinct!"_

 _"So? What purpose does it serve?" her father had demanded, angry at being defied by his own daughter._

 _"Its flower is used in healing elixirs. Without it, alchemists and sorcerers will have to use much more dangerous ingredients."_

 _"I'm sure it will grow elsewhere, Matilda. Now move," King Roland ordered._

 _"It won't, Father. It will only grow on land that has been touched by magic," Tilly insisted. "We learned about it in Enchanted Gardening. Please, Father, this plant will help so many. We can't lose it."_

 _The king stared at her for a long while._

 _"Fine," he conceded. "We shall tell the alchemists and sorceress about its location and we will take a different path. Now get back in the coach."_

 _Tilly didn't question it. She dashed back in, not noticing her glowing necklace._

* * *

Now Tilly laid in the gardens, feeling the grass tickle her arms.

Ever since that day, her amulet had allowed her power over nature. She could call it to her aid, make plants grown and change. She could even hear it, whispering secrets it had heard.

Tilly had realized long ago that, yes, plants were alive, but they didn't think like people and animals did. They just existed, repeating others' words, their spirits feeling others' presences constantly.

Now it was her safe place. The plants would take care of her like she did for them.

So overwhelmed and exhausted, it wasn't long before Tilly fell asleep on the grass, waking at dawn with the rising sun and sneaking back inside so her father never knew.


End file.
